Oh The Facades We Wear!
by Shojen Vampward
Summary: I'm an cynical skeptic with a sarcasm problem and she's just happy. They're anti-social bastards who can't seem to use more than one syllable. Lovely. NejiTen SasuSaku if you couldn't tell. Hint of other pairings.
1. New School Awesome

Summary: I'm a cynical skeptic with a sarcasm problem and she could be _considered _a happy person. They're anti-social bastards who can't seem to use more than one syllable in a sentence. Lovely.

Pairings: (in order of importance) NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, possible ShikaTema still deciding.

"Tennie? Tennie-ch-" The voice was interrupted. Not from her realizing that I was awake. No, she realized her mistake from my fingers enclosing on her throat.

"Finish that," I growled, looking up at the pinkette through half-asleep eyes. "And you die." I released my grip.  
Sakura rolled her jade eyes. "Whatever. You need to get up. First day of school." She sat up from my bed and walked out, uniform already on. Ugh. School. That means dealing with new people and wearing that slutty outfit. Sakura and I knew that this would only lead to disaster. Hell, like we had a choice. Being an orphan is _such _fun. I sighed as I swung my legs out of my bed that and walked over to my oh-so-neat closet to my uniform (or what little uniform existed.)

Composed of the colors of Konoha High, (green, red and navy blue) it was evident that the uniform committee members were a bunch of sex-deprived pedophiles (A/N: you know who you are, fellow Naruto characters) It was a practically see-through white short sleeved blouse, a short as fuck pleated navy blue shirt that _stopped_ halfway down the thigh, and knee-high white socks with a red, green and blue argyle design running up the sides of your leg. Oddly enough the shoes were our own choice (since no "smart" male will be looking at our shoes, now will they?

Anywhoo… I walked quickly out of my bedroom and into the bathroom to brush the tangles out of my bed-head hair. But alas, my brown hair remains to be its vexing wavy self, so as punishment I put it up in twin buns every day. After brushed my teeth and washing my face, I walked out to a Sakura munching on a cherry Pop-Tart. (A/N: sorry, couldn't help it.) I grabbed my s'mores flavored one out of the cabinet. She swallowed her last piece. "You ready to go?"

"As much as I'll ever be." I replied, grabbing my green and blue striped messenger bag, whilst she grabbed her black and red checkered one. After leaving our apartment complex we walked down our new street in our new neighborhood. Quickly, though in silence, we arrived at the structure of Hell. It was…standard. Parking lots full of assorted revealed the varied monetary status of the staff…and apparently the students. I looked over to my pink-haired companion; she seconded my opinion.

I touched my forehead, my chest and then both sides of my torso, signaling the cross, as we entered the rust-colored building. This placed screamed trouble, but perhaps I was being overdramatic. (Yes, yes you were) Inside the fluorescents lit up the front desk where a woman with short black hair was typing busily away. She looked up when she saw us enter. "I take that you two are the new students, correct?

"Hai," Sakura answered, bowing. I just stood there, looked around, clearly stating the fact that I was bored out of my effing skull. "Do you have our times tables?"

"That and a map to the school; it's bigger than it appears." She smiled as she handed us our things. Sakura grinned, while I forced a grin, looking more like a grimace.

"Arigato." The pinkette said, bowing once more. I just walked away; I found it pointless to be nice to people; they just disappointed you in the end.

She soon caught up with me as we continued to walk down the hallway. "Lighten up, Panda-chan, school hasn't even started and you're already in a crappy mood." The green-eyed girl said, frowning.

I scoffed. "Whatever." I muttered. "So, what classes do you have?"

She looked down at her schedule. "Umm…Homeroom, English, Geometry, Biology, Lunch, Gym, Home Ec, and Study Hall."

I looked down at mine. "Huh, same thing. Just think, if our regular uniforms are this slutty, just think how we will look in our _gym_ uniforms?" I mused sarcastically. Sakura laughed, interlocking her arm with mine as we headed for the second floor stairs; all of our classes, save Home Ec, were on the same floor.

"I forgot you don't like showing yourself off, Tennie." She joked, nudging me. As if on cue, a group of boys going down the same stairs stared at us, wolf-whistled. I shook my head, my bangs swaying. "How vulgar."

Reaching the top of the steps, we saw our first classroom: Rm 201 Kakashi. We entered the class room to find that only a couple of students were inside. And no teacher. _Awesome. _We were barely noticed as we slipped in taking two seats in the back.

Did I say that we were _barely _noticed? My bad.

"Who are you two?!" A boy with short, spiky blond hair, tanned skin and clear blue eyes shouted at us, finally waking me up.

"Uh… I'm Tenten, she's Sakura." The latter waved.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!!" he ye- you know what? You should already _know_ that he yelled that without me telling you.

"C-c-calm down, N-naruto-kun." A girl placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hinata-chan! Have you met Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan?" Well if she did, I would know her name, now wouldn't I?

"Hello." Hinata bowed, her bluish-black hair falling over her shoulders. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Underneath her perfect bangs were these odd pale lavender eyes. Standing next to Hinata was another blonde, but female. Like Naruto, she had clear blue eyes. Unlike the loud boy, her hair was straight and in a ponytail.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yakamana! Allow me to introduce the three others you haven't met. The one dozing off is Shikamaru by the corner. The one in front of him with the dirty blonde hair in ponytails is Temari." Temari nodded at us, grinning.

"And the two right beside you-" Before I continue, I must ask. How the _hell_ did we _not_ notice that we're sitting at two separate tables (though right next to each other) with two occupants _of the opposite sex_ at a two-person table? We usually don't miss stuff like this. (Well I don't)"-are Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha." With chagrin, we turned to our fellow table members-me to a boy with long dark hair and pale lavender eyes. He was muscular, but not enough to be repulsive (to me, anyway.) and his face held strong features, but a remnant of is boy years were still there. Interesting. Next to Sakura, as I turned back around to see, a boy with onyx eyes and blackish-navy hair styled like…to put it plainly, a chicken's ass. His build was the same as the boy sitting next to me and could be considered attractive. (A/N: fangirls alive and fiction don't kill me. Remember this is _NejiTenten_, which means she doesn't have to be drooling over him.)

"Hn." Both of them grunted simultaneously, expressions apathetic.

"Well, don't I feel welcome." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Temari said, walking over to the group and sitting on a table.

"But wait," Sakura said, holding up four fingers. "That's _four_ people. You said three."

"Kudos, Rose, you've learned how to count!" I exclaimed, clapping. (Told you, sarcasm problem. Sarcasm complex, per chance?) I ducked as she reached over to slap me. "But seriously, you did say three." I agreed.

"Oh we like to think of Neji and Sasuke as two equal parts of one anti-social bastard." Ino explained as she held two fingers up put together.

"Oh." We said "So Thing1 here is Neji-" I pointed at the long haired one. "-and Thing 2 here is Sasuke." Sakura caught on and pointed at the other.

"Hn." Chicken Butt and Cousin Itt glared at us, causing us to snicker. (A/N: yes I know Cousin Itt is short but he was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of long hair.)

"Ooo, scary." Sakura said, rolling their eyes.

"I like these two." Temari said to Ino. "We need more girls in this school that can stand up to those two without swooning." We raised our eyebrows in question.

"Believe it or not, Sasuke and Neji here have fangirls, clubs and all." Ino elaborated. "Led by the school whore herself, Karin."

"So there's an official 'I Heart Cousin Itt' fanclub?" I asked incredulously/sarcastically. "I'll believe when I see it." The group laughed, even Hinata giggled.

"Are you going to continue to talk to me like I'm not here?" Hyuuga, asked clearly annoyed. I think I hit a nerve.

"Well obviously," I said rolling my eyes as I turned to him. "At least until I figured out how to get a multi-syllable reply from you. Mission Accomplished." I grinned. He must have realized his slip up and swiftly returned back to his original composure.

"Sorry I'm late." A man walked in, most likely our teacher. His gray-silver hair stood up for the most part, a navy mask covering his mouth and a bandana covered his right eye. "I walked under a ladder and a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a longer route to school today." Huh. Secretive _and _superstitious.

"LIAR! You drive to school!" The class exclaimed, save me, Sakura, Chicken Butt, Cousin Itt, Hinata, and the currently sleeping Shikamaru.

"Regardless, can the two new students introduce themselves and name one thing about them?" Kakashi-sensei glanced at us briefly before cracking open a book titled _Icha Icha Paradise _on it. Ch. Pervert, and a lazy one at that. Could least _pretend_ like he wants to be here. We stood and the class turned to face us.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and…my favorite song is 'Rolling Star' by Yui." Sakura waved and smiled.

I almost forgot she uses her surname. "Tenten. 'The World'. Nightmare." I stated, bored, sitting back in my chair, Sakura following suit.

"Moving on…do whatever you want until the bell rings." Our "teacher" said, eager to read his book.

"Wow, is he always like that?" I mused out loud mordantly, not expecting an answer.

But I still got one. "Yes." I turn to see Hyuuga opening a book. _The Lost Symbol _by Dan Brown. _They read _American_ books here?_ I thought._ So the boy does have a brain. _

"What put you under the impression that I didn't?"

Great, he heard me. "At first, I really didn't care. But when I was informed that that _you_ had fangirls, that opinion-or what little of it-" I interrupted myself. "Changed."

He closed his book and turned to fully face me; I had his attention. "How so?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, superficial girls like boys because they are deemed attractive in their minds. Also, seeing how it takes one to know one-or like one-" I interrupted my thoughts once more. " Regarded boy only has one thing going for them, their outward appearance, rendering them equally as shallow, the only difference being testosterone. In the technical and physical sense, they _have _a brain but choose not to use it to its full potential." I explained.

He nodded, soaking my words in. "So what does reading Dan Brown have to do with me _having_ a brain?" He inquired, intrigued.

A small smile crept on my face for the first time today; I become happy whenever I don't have to dumb things down for people. (Not that simplifying my words helps my case.) "It has a lot to do with your brain, Hyuuga." He arched an eyebrow at my choice of addressing him. "For it takes one to be able to really process what the author is saying. A smart person would find ironic that Christians choose to worship on Sunday, so aptly named after the _pagan_ sun god Ra. It contradicts what we have presumed-that Christianity just stepped in and took over, extinguishing the pagan religion-when really it was a transmutation of sorts- a top-heavy metamorphosis."

"I did find that interesting." He nodded, close to smiling. "I also find _you_ interesting." He added. "You may be the first girl that I can actually converse with, Tenten."

"Then you've looked in the wrong places, Hyuuga, which _doesn't _surprise me."  
I said, looking at him squarely in the eyes.

"Hn." He narrowed his eyes.

"You were doing so well, Itt, must you return to your monosyllabic response?" I shook my head, feigning disappointment.

His eye twitched. "Hn."

I sighed. "Just to spite me, huh? This is your own fault no one can have a real conversation with you." I crossed my arms and turned back in my chair.

"Hn." I could just _tell_ he was smirking.

"I see no point in this continuing." I had the last word as I gathered my things right before the bell rang.

"Hn." But of course, _he_ had the last _syllable.

* * *

_**My first fanfic, up and running. Yahoo. For those who haven't read any thing by Dan Brown, shame on you. (i'm kidding) He's an awesome writer. Hey, if you all can mention Twilight then I can mention _The Da Vinci Code, Angels And Demons, _and _The Lost Symbol _all the hell i want. Anywhoo...read and review I guess. (btw, i currently have nothing on my profile so...yeah BYE!)  
**


	2. Bee Eye Tea See H

Next class was English with Asuma, a tanned man with black hair standing up and a slightly uneven beard. He had a gray vest over a black long-sleeved dress shirt with a red and silver tie. He wore black slacks and shiny black leather shoes. The man had class but he smelled of cigarette smoke, and I could see the empty box showing a little from one of his pockets. We didn't have to reintroduce ourselves again but we were forced to sit next to Hyuuga and Uchiha, personally known as Cousin Itt/Thing 1 and Chicken-Ass/ Thing 2. (Cue glares from mentioned party.) I can just _tell_ that this is going to be a problem in _every class. _

Lo and behold, I have been right so far. Geometry was with Kurenai, a fair-skinned woman with crimson eyes and long black hair. She wore a red long-sleeved cotton blouse, a grey pencil skirt that reached to her knees, and black heels. Ch. Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei seem to match today. Interesting. She was a cordial person, smiling at me as I answered her rather unproblematic question: what is the Pythagorean Theorem?

"A squared plus b squared equals c squared for the hypotenuse. C squared minus a squared or b squared in order to find the legs." I answered tonelessly.

She smiled, nodding. "Excellent, Tenten." She complimented and then addressed the class. "It looks like we finally have a _female_ genius in the class."

I rose my hand, and she called on me. "Let me guess to whom you're referring to: Sleepy, Chicky and Hugo right beside me." I pointed at Shikamaru, Uchiha and Hyuuga. (A/N: Hyuuga sounds a lot like Hugo so I just went with it.) All of them looked at me in a…_special_ way. Chicky gave me the Uchiha Glare ™, Hugo gave me the Hyuuga Glare™ and Sleepy just looked at me lazily before going back to sleep.

Kurenai let out melodic laugh at the nicknames I gave my_ fellow_ classmates. "You are very perceptive, Tenten." She smiled at me. Oh, yay, I got them all right. "And very creative with your nicknames.

"Thanks." I tried to smile, it looking like a grimace of sorts. I can't remember the last time I truly smiled. "I try to go along with what I see." I added slyly. The two glares intensified, one in particular towards me. The second Kurenai went back to teaching the class, I turned to him. "Why are you glaring at me for being honest, Hyuuga?" I asked, smirking.

"Your sense of humor confuses me. Where did you get _Hugo_ from?" he asked, treating the word like it was a disease.

"And they say you're a genius." I muttered under my breath. He still heard me and ceased his glaring to narrow his eyes at me. (I gather you could do both at the same time but you could get a headache.) "It's very simple humor. Hyuuga would sound like Hugo to any American; putting that into account, I'm giving you another nickname. Deal with it."

He raised an eyebrow at me but shook head and turned back to the class. I soon followed suit. We stayed like that until the end of class. "See ya, Tennie." Sakura went to her Home Economics class, Chicky, Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru with her. That left me stuck with the other half of the bastard and Temari to go to Biology with Orochimaru- "man" (if you could call him that) with sickly lavender-pale skin, a flat, square nose, pale yellow eyes, outlined in lavender. _Somebody _liked Lord Voldemort a _little _too much. His hair was long and kind of a shiny black. He was wearing this lavender vest over a white silk blouse with a scaled-pattern outlined in black. He wore grey dress pants and square-toed black leather shoes.

"Welcome to the class, Tenten-ssssan." He smiled, if you could call it that.

I nodded and walked quicker than usual to my seat next to Itt, for once glad that I did. "Is it just me or does he looks like the fucked-up offspring of a man and a snake?" I whispered to him.

"Hn. Scared?" he teased, smirking.

"Ch. I have arachnophobia, not ophidiophobia, Hyuuga." I corrected.

"Fear of spiders?" he asked, smirking. "Interesting. Remind me to show you my pet black widow tomorrow. _She's_ a beautiful creature." He tested.

Rule number 1: Know your enemy. The black widow's venom is poisonous, and the _females_ can be lethal. Depending on the species, it can kill animals, i.e. the European Black Widow could kill a camel.

"Where was it imported from?" If he was bluffing, this would catch him; the species differ in different regions in the world.

"The U.S., a place you should be familiar with." His smirk grew. Damn, I didn't think that he would have an answer. That threw me off. How the _hell _did he know that we moved from America?

Not that he would notice. "Northern or Western?" That would narrow down his options down a bit.

"_Southern_." He whispered, leaning in; he was enjoying this. This bitch was actually _taking pleasure_ in scaring me. Great. I'm sitting next to a person with a serious case of schadenfreude. And here I thought I was the only one. (A/N: Schadenfreude is a German word meaning, "Pleasure derived from the misfortune of others." I heard it in a story in the 8th grade. Loved it ever since. Pronounced shaw-den-froid.)

"Ah." I gave a nervous smile. Shit. The Southern Black Widow could kill humans with their neurotoxin, effectively shutting down one's nervous system along with it. Lovely. If Itt was serious, (read that part carefully) I'm pretty sure he was trying to kill me.

"Hn." Triumph was plastered on his face. Congratulations, Hyuuga, you are officially the first person to get a sincere reaction out of me. (See? Even that kudos wasn't 'without wax.') (A/N: Look up "sincere." on Wikipedia and scroll down to 'controversy.' You'll see what I mean. Dan Brown fans, you should already know.) Your prize? Me killing you.

"Ch. Typical." I glared. "Am I the first person you've done this to?" I asked bitterly.

He caught on to what I was saying. "Well, seeing how you're the first girl with an IQ over 100 that I've met, yes."

"Just what are you implying, Hyuuga?" I wasn't in a humorous mood, throwing his nicknames out the window.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He asked sarcastically, tilting his head. A few strands of hair broke away from the group unto the side of his shoulder.

How was he able to say _exactly_ what I had thought towards him earlier in the _exact_ same tone? I swear, he's like my unrelated twin. Great. I completely take back what I said earlier; I am _not _glad that I'm sitting next to him. In fact, I'm borderline homicidal towards this guy. (By the way, when emotional, my vocabulary ratio drops.)

"Tenten-san and Neji-san, what were we discussssssssing?" Orochimaru-sensei asked.

"How Aristotle contributed to the development of biology, especially his zoological natural history text _History of Animals_. You were about to discuss how his successor Theophrastus wrote a series of books on botany, but you saw us talking." Hyuuga and I said simultaneously, without breaking our eye contact. (Hard to believe with a sentence that long, but true nonetheless.) Our eyes widened (Yeah, also in unison. Whoopee.) slightly as we grasped what just occurred. We finally turned to him. (Just _guess_ how.)

His black eyebrows rose. "Interestingly correct." His head lowered as he studied us, me in particular, with an eerie gaze in his eyes. I pressed my self deeper into the chair reflexively; something told me to only be around him as much as necessary. Finally he relieved us of his watch and continued with his work. I noticed that a girl continued to glare at me, where as every stopped when we answered. Hm let's see: even seated I could see that her skirt was hiked up _way_ too high, her blouse was unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage-or what little of it she had, and she was wearing navy blue high heels. Her bright, curly red hair framed her face which consisted of mascara, blush, eye liner, eye shadow, skinny eyebrows, burgundy eyes, lip stick--need I go on? She screamed insecure. There's only one explanation: fangirl. Genus: _Fanaticus Puella _Species: _Amafractus_. (A/N: It just means fangirl spiral (what 'Neji' means) I couldn't get fan so I used fanatic – same thing.) Seeing how Chicky wasn't here, she had to be one of _them_. Just what I need; a group of whores hating me because I'm a victim of circumstances. I frowned infinitesimally. With a sniff, she turned around and crossed her legs, not that it did any good. My eyes narrowed. _I would like to think that he isn't stupid or horny enough to go with that. _I thought.

"I'm not." Dammit, I really need to practice not thinking my thoughts around him. "I haven't the slightest clue that why she would think that it would." He shrugged, shaking his head.

"Who _is_ she in the first place?"

"Yua Fujaku- the president of my fanclub. Karin Fujaku is the president of Uchiha's fanclub, the one Ino told you and Sakura about. They're sisters.

"Apparently. So, how long has this _romantic affair_ been going on?" I teased.

He glared at my word choice, answered. "Since I came here last year."

"That's a damn shame, Hyuuga." I tried not to laugh. "I do wonder what they're on…"

"Excuse me?" I think he misunderstood.

"I said _what_ not _whom_, Hugo. The only reasonable explanation that I can come up with is that you're drugging them. So tell me, what is." I folded my fingers and placed under my chin and turned to him, pretending to look interested.

His eyebrow arched. "Why do you think that this is my fault?"

"Well since you're a sadist, you might as well be a little masochistic." I smiled in amusement.

"Hn."

I groaned, exasperated. "Do you know how long we were having an actual conversation? Then you go and ruin it with that." I waved a hand in front of him.

"Hn."

"If it didn't work the other time, why the hell do you think it'll work again?"

"Hn."

"Absolutely positively ridiculous." I muttered.

"Hn."

"Ch. Amazing what a so-called genius can say." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Hn."

"Sadistic little boy." I murmured. Hook…

"H-what?" That caught him off guard.

"Did I stutter?" (A/N: always wanted to say that.) Line…

"I'm older than you."

"Really now?" I cupped my chin in my hand, placing my elbow on the table. "How would you know?" And sinker. (Note the fact that we're talking at a normal volume during class. Shouldn't we be paying attention? Shouldn't Voldy be reprimanding us?)

"I have my sources." Thing 1 answered coolly.

"What, the school directory?" I asked skeptically.

"You're not in it. The secretary allowed me to see your file."

"Interesting." I answered nonchalantly.

"How so?"

"You usually look up all the new students?"

"No, just the girls. It helps to know when any new possible fangirls show up.

"Your deduction?" I continued to look at the front of the room.

"You only affiliation is animosity on their part."

"Glad I got the seal of approval." I said using dry sarcasm

He was smirking, I just know. "Hn."

"Keep it up and I will kill you." I informed him.

"Good to know." Still smirking.

"I'm sure it is." I smiled to myself, looking down.

The bell rang for lunch. I gathered my things and walked swiftly out of the room. Walking down the hallway, I noticed someone was following me. I heard the tapping of high-heeled shoes against the floor. Knowing exactly who it was, I pretended to ignore it and walked down the first flight of steps. On the second flight, I saw a flash of red in front me. I stopped at the door leading to the cafeteria and turned around.

Her arms were crossed, purposely pushing up her breasts. Wow, she was desperate. "What were you doing with **my** Neji-kun in Biology?" Her voice was nasally and little high.

_Clingy. _"Talking." Ch. Duh.

"About what?"

"About what we were talking about." I was getting annoyed. "Is that a problem?"

"I don't like it."

I rolled my eyes. _Obviously, or we wouldn't be having this conversation._ "A sane girl can't have an actual conversation with a person with out hitting-and epically failing, by the way-on him?"

"No you can't. _I'm _the only one allowed to talk to him like that." _Possessive much?_

"Do you in the first place? And you know that the boy has friends." _Surprisingly, _I added silently.

"Ch-yeah."

"He hates you. He hates all of you. Where in that can a real conversation occur?" The bull this bitch is spitting out is just that-bullshit.

Apparently, she didn't expect that because she ignored it. "Leave my Neji-kun alone. I see what you're doing." She pointed a finger at me. "You're trying to mess up my future with Neji-kun. We're gonna get married whether you like or not." She stated.

I was incredulous. "In what sick, twisted parallel universe do you live in, lady?" My voice went up a few octaves. "You know what?" I held a hand up. "Don't answer that. Whatever you can have him, okay? I have no intention of ruining your little fantasy. Don't blame me-blame the teachers-they make up the seating charts. Just leave me the hell alone." I turned around and opened the door to the lunchroom.

Its official: I'm killing that bitch. I just need to decide on which one.

* * *

**I uploaded-again. Gahh! Its like 3:30 in the morning! Anyways to explain the names 'Fujaku' means peacocks, (vain creatures) and Yua means 'tying/binding love' perfect right? and the chapter name, just take the first letters of each word and does that spell? Read and Review! The green button beckons you...**


	3. Since You Wanted To Know

**I completely forgot this in the other ones; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did, Tenten would get way more screen time.**

* * *

Overexerting the force I needed to open the door, it naturally hit the back wall.

"Hn. Upset about something?" An all too familiar voice teased behind me.

That stopped me in my tracks. I was ready to hurt him, to wreck that "beautiful" face of his into a big, red blob covered in blood and pus. I smirked at the image forming into my mind. That gave me enough incentive not to hurt him…yet. "You know, your girlfriend is under the impression that you two are engaged. Can you confirm that for her or is this a twisted case of unrequited love?" I teased cleverly, tapping his shoulder.

His eyes narrowed. "Hn." Game, set and match.

We began to walk again, him following me. I searched for the pink sign that would lead me in the right direction: Sakura's hair. But within the mass of students, groups sitting in big circular tables, it seemed that it would take longer than I thought until-

"TENTEN-CHAN! NEJI! OVER HERE!" a recognizable blond stood and waved. There with her was Ino, Hinata, Temari, Sleepy, Chicky and Sakura. We joined them and sat down. But of course, I was forced to sit next to Itt, something that I was getting used to all too quickly.

"Hey, Tennie." Pinky said. "How was Biology?"

Without looking to my other side, I could tell _he_ was smirking. To release some of the ire boiling inside, I elbowed him hard in the ribs. He let out a small grunt as he buckled slightly. Chicky and the others saw what I did and chuckled. "Well, we had Voldemort as a teacher and Hyuuga revealed to me that he's a sadistic little boy." He glared at me, still rubbing his injury. "All in all it was _perfect._"

She glanced over to Neji and smiled nervously. "I see."

Ino was laughing for reasons unknown. When she finally noticed that every one was staring at her she sobered up to explain. "Those two are funny. Neji, I never knew that someone could put you on a leash that quickly." She looked at Thing 1, giggling. "Are you talking about _her_?" He said the last word pointedly.

"The genius is never a gentleman." I shook my head, feigning disappointment.

"And you wonder why only the _whores_ like you."

"What?"

"Your fangirls are whores, prostitutes, smuts, _tweakers_." I spoke as if I was speaking to a deaf six-year old. "Do I need to go further down the Vulgar Scale or do you understand?" I spoke in a condescending tone. Sigh, I just _love_ insulting peoples' intelligence.

"Hn."

"Not a boy of many words, is he?" I asked rhetorically.

"He seems to be more open towards you than any of us, actually." Temari said.

"Really?" I asked honestly.

"Yep." Temari nodded, absently poking Sleepy in the head.

"Huh. Anyway, other than your fanatics being shallow pools of vainglory, they also seem to be delusional." I turned a back to the predictable Hyuuga, giving me his predictable glare.

"Hn. That's not just with him." Chicky interjected. "Mine are just as crazy."

"Oh, I forgot you had fangirls, Chicky." Great, now both halves of the bastard were glaring at me. Aren't I a joy to be around?

"I haven't." Sakura said, her eyes narrowing slightly as she remembered something. "That bitch Karin kept on saying how I was stealing her _Sasuke-kun_ away from her." She rolled her eyes.

"And Yua wasn't exactly friendly herself." I said. "No wonder they're the presidents."

Sakura suddenly giggled. "But…" she trailed off, smiling.

Aw damn. I know that look. Three periods, _three_, and she's already crushing on someone. Usually it takes her _four_. "Not again." I groaned. "Are you serious?"

"What are you talking about, Tennie?" She asked me innocently.

"Ch, that's bullshit and you know it." I glowered at her.

"Oi! What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

I turned to him. "Don't worry; this doesn't concern any of you." I glanced swiftly at Chicky, who was looking at the two of us in mild confusion. "Yet."

Sakura gasped, noticing my glance. "How did you know?"

"Are you fucking serious? It's called having eyes, Amy." (A/N: you know, like the Sonic character?)

She hated being called that. "Whatever, _Panda-chan._"

And I loathed being called that. "So on scale of one to ten?"

She grinned. "Eleven."

Great, I was expecting that. "That's what you said about Sai." I reminded her, looking back to Thing 2. "Then again they are pretty similar. Both physically and personality-wise."

"Really? How?"

"Both of them are jerks-although I would like to think that the latter isn't as bad. They look pretty much alike, I guess." I thought. She was smiling at me again. "_But_ remember you punched him after he called you Ugly, thus ending _that_." I looked up, remembering the black eye Sai received. _Ah,_ good times.

"But _his _hair is waaaayyy better." She sighed dreamily.

I scoffed. "Sure, if you looked at it that way. Which of course _you_ do." I gestured a hand in front of her, muttering.

She frowned at my attitude towards this. "Tennie, please?" She pouted.

I sighed. Out of all the stuff I _could_ take, that face wasn't one of them. I sighed again. "Fine. I'll give you the rest of this year. If he's turns out to be just like Sai, a black eye is not the only thing he'll get." I warned.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Naruto and Ino yelled, frustrated by our cryptic conversation.

"Nothing you need to worry your little heads about." Sakura smiled brightly.

Chicky and Itt raised their eyebrows at Sakura's mood. _Yeah, it takes a while for some to get used to it._

"Would you care to explain what it is going on?" Hyuuga murmured to me.

"No I don't care, actually." I said coolly, pretending to read a book.

"Hn. How about this: you tell me or I _force_ you to tell me." he tried again/

"Yare, yare, Hyuuga. Aren't _we aggressive_?" I teased.

"And if I am?"

"Then it would be considered a threat."

"Can't you just answer the question?"

"Can't you just form a sentence without using 'Hn'?" I countered.

"Touché." He admitted.

I sighed, closing my book; this was getting old very quickly. "Fine. Sakura likes Chicky." I said so only he heard. Sakura was talking with Chicky, a smirk on his face and a small blush on hers. Ino was enjoying watching Hinata blushing while talking to Naruto, a grin on his face as he was talking about his favorite food. Temari was having a one-sided argument with Sleepy; his head was till in his arms as he kept on mumbling 'troublesome'.

He looked at me as if I stated the obvious. "As does half of the female population in here." He stated

"Let me guess, the other half are yours?" I asked, skeptic.

He smirked. "Naturally."

"Ch. But of course, _I should have known_." I rolled my eyes. "Nevertheless, it different than the vain infatuation they have. I think she _really_ likes him." I looked over to Pinky and Chicky talking. "And he doesn't seem to be rejecting her, either." I frowned infinitesimally. Great. More for me to deal with.

"And you are unhappy with this?" I guess those pupil-less eyes of his still noticed it.

I laid my head on my hands on the table. "No, I'm not actually. This is just something I've dealt with before." I answered honestly.

"How so?"

I looked up at him, watching me with clear interest. His eyebrows were almost knitted to together in frustration, but something foreign to me kept him from it. It looked like he didn't know what it was either. The rest of his face was neutral, only his eyes revealing his state of bewilderment. "As you already probably know, Sakura and I are orphans. We are born Japanese but grew up in America as orphans. Sakura's parents abandoned her when she was three and mine…were killed when I was ten." My tone turned monotone as I slowly turned to stare at nothing. I didn't notice that everyone at the table stopped their conversations when they heard me. I kept on talking. "We met at the orphanage when we were both eleven and became instant friends; she needed to be loved and I needed to be reminded that happiness still existed in the world. When I turned fifteen, they allowed us to move back to Japan to attend a school."

"How…" he was searching for the right words. He couldn't find none, but I knew what he was trying to say.

"Since we've met, I have been the more mature one. You could think me as a parent for her—advising what to do when she doesn't know. I keep her feet on the ground and she keeps me from drowning in depression-that it's not the end of the word and that I'm still too young to be so pessimistic-not that I listen to her." I glanced at Sakura, who gave me a sad smile. This was a long lunch period. "Anyways, _that's_ how I've dealt with it before, Hyuuga. Since you wanted to know." I lifted my head and stretched my fingers, and looked at him. I expected a blank face. What I received was one of guilt and compassion. I stared at him, trying to decipher his thoughts. Giving up, I gave him a small smile. "Sorry. Guess that's a lot for our first day." I looked down and then away.

Then he said something he's probably never said to any one: "I'm sorry." It was a husky whisper, and initially he looked like he didn't expect it himself. But his expression remained sincere.

I don't know what he's apologizing for. Maybe it was for being an ass or being invasive, but at least I knew he meant it. (A/N: Sorry, but this is becoming depressing. So…..)

"Wow, Hyuuga, I'm appalled. Are you apologizing?" I asked feigning shock.

He returned to normal as his eyes narrowed. "Hn. There's a first for everything."

"It seems that all of these 'firsts' are involving me." I pointed out.

"Yeah." Ino dragged out, a smirk on her face. "I wonder why that keeps on happening…" She thought out loud, shifting her gaze from me to him. Her cerulean eyes widened as if she finally understood something and her expression turned into a mischievous grin. "Sooo, Tenten, what's your schedule like?" She asked, a bit too curious.

Random question. "Um, Homeroom, English, Geometry, Biology, Home Ec and Study Hall. Why?"

She gasped. "Hey Neji don't you have the same exact schedule?" she turned to Itt, once again too curious.

"Hn. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, Neji, not at all." She said "innocently" if you could call it that.

"Ino, what are you planning?" Temari asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Temari-chan." She patted her friend's shoulder assuredly.

She didn't buy it; neither would I. "Ch. Whatever." She let it go and returned to absently poking Sleepy's head.

The bell suddenly rang. I looked at the clock on the wall. _Only _thirty _minutes have passed?_

"Surprised?" Dammit, Tenten, _think _the words, don't say them. "It felt longer for me as well." Hugo said as the group headed for our next class: Gym.

"Are you being nice to me?" I asked, feigning surprise. His dark brown eyebrow arched. "It's a bloody miracle."

"Excuse me for trying to make up for what I did to you." He grumbled as we walked out of the café. I chuckled.

"Hugo feels guilty and has a sense of humor at the _same time_?" I continued, enjoying this. I turned my head to Sakura, interrupting her conversation with Uchiha behind us. "Hey Sakura, I suggest you speed up on your _plan_; the world's about to end."

She looked at me confusedly." What?"

"Who said that I felt culpable?" He lowered his head to mine to whisper, regaining my attention.

"You didn't think I saw that expression on your face earlier?" I whispered as we headed down the steps to the gymnasium doors. "Admit it; you felt remorse for being a prying ass."

"Hn. Prying?" He questioned. (A/N: Random note here but, isn't amazing how close people can get in a couple hours? Interesting… I wonder what could happen in a couple of _days_. )

"Checking our files?" I reminded.

"Just a precautionary measure, _remember_?"

"Are you mocking me, Hyuuga?" I asked, irked.

He opened the door leading to the gym for me. "Hn."

"Ass."

"What else is new?"

"Nothing-except the fact that you can talk." I responded coolly, walking through.

"Hn." He stood there until Uchiha grabbed the door, following me. "You're becoming redundant."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "Then you're becoming less of an ass…_towards me_." See how I respond to his offensive comment with a semi-compliment? How nice am I?

"So what are you saying? That I treat you differently?" The Boys' Locker room was in our visual proximity.

"Well," We stopped in front of it. The other boys went inside and the girls kept walking ahead, both watching us. "Do you?" I echoed. "Since you feel guilty and all." I added smugly.

"It's amazing how I am vexed and remorseful towards you at the same time." He muttered, his pearl eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I have that affect on people." I smirked.

"Hn." Was all he said before he entered the locker room. I turned and went to find the Girls' Locker Room. When I got there I heard familiar voice whispering suspiciously. I decided to eavesdrop and not open the door.

"Personally, I think he likes her." Ino stated.

"Why?" Temari's asked, her tone a cross between bored and skeptic.

"Did you _see _the way he was looking at her?" Sakura replied as if she was stating the evident. "It probably took all of his will power not to comfort her." she theorized.

"But _him_?" Temari asked. "He's a frickin' ice cube, for Kami's sake."

"I _know_." Ino stressed. "That's why it's so good. He needs to fall in love."

Temari hissed slightly. "Damn. It's that bad?"

"Temari, look at the evidence: he felt guilty _and _said sorry for the first time, he hasn't stopped talking to her since she got here and he's _talking_, Temari, _talking with actual words. _All we ever get out him is 'Hn'." Ino mimicked bitterly.

"Face it: the boy is falling for her. And believe me; I have never seen _her _in a good mood with one person for that long. They're perfect for each other." Sakura agreed. "Yeah, and you're not doing so bad yourself, Sakura." Ino said slyly.

That's when I chose to open the door, heads snapping around to me. I walked up to a free locker and dumped my things inside. On the top shelf, a folded baby blue shirt with khaki brown shorts was there, most likely my uniform.

"Tenten what took you so long?" Ino asked.

I turned around and started unbuttoning my blouse. "I was talking to Hyuuga, why?" I asked, slipping on the shirt.

"Oh really?" she said, eyeing Temari in the process. "You too seem to be getting along." She noted.

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged, slipping off my skirt, replacing it with the shorts. "What about it?"

Hinata spoke up this time. "Neji-nii-san doesn't get along with most people, especially girls." Oh I forgot she was here.

"Okay." They made it seem that it was weird for him to be like this. I mean, it _was_ (That much was clear.) but it sounded like it meant something more to them. "By the way how are you and Half Bastard A related?" I asked her.

"Umm, we're cousins." She replied, playing with her fingers.

"That makes sense." I thought out loud. "Anyway, are we going?" They nodded and head to the door leading to the gym.

Before we entered I heard a enthusiastic voice. "WELCOME, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"

Aw shit.

* * *

**Yeah I know. This one was okay-it lacked some humor and it was a little depressing for a second. But I did involve some little moments between Neji and Tenten. And I did a cliffie, but y'all probably know who it is already.  
**


	4. Deja Vu

**Once again I do not own Naruto. If I did...Sasuke wouldn't be such an asshole. And Hinata would stop with the stuttering and Glomp Naruto's ass already.  
**

* * *

The man in front of us was not your average gym teacher. He had a shiny bowl- cut hair style, and a rather ostentatious smile on his face. He was wearing a tight green spandex suit that covered his entire body. Along with that, he wore orange legwarmers up to his knee. (duh) What. The. _Hell_.

"GATHER AROUND MY STUDENTS- ah who are these two?" His volume surprisingly decreased when he noticed the two of us.

"Hi I'm Sakura." She said cheerful, bowing. "This is Tenten." I simply waved.

"TWO MORE YOUTHFUL FLOWERS TO ADD TO OUR GARDEN OF YOUTH!" He exclaimed. (No really?)

_Garden Of Youth? I've heard of _Fountain _Of Youth but this is just too much. What is he on? _I thought… (I looked around and saw that Hyuuga was still with the boys, away from me.) … Yes! I didn't speak my thoughts! (I've been doing that a lot lately, especially around Hugo. Just checking…) Anyway…

"Sure." I said slowly. "You do that." _Whatever the hell_ that_ is._ I added internally.

"YOSH! LET'S START THE CLASS WITH TWO LAPS AROUND THE GYM!" He- now do I _really_ have to tell you?

"Gai-sensei, I will do _two hundred_ laps!" A boy exclaimed. Sakura and I were the only two to turn around to the voice; apparently this whole production is routine to them. Damn. This school gets weirder the longer I'm here. The enthusiastic student wasn't wearing the boys' gym uniform-a grey shirt with dark blue basketball shorts. Instead, he was wearing a tight green spandex suit that covered his entire body. Along with that, he wore orange legwarmers. He had a shiny bowl-cut hair style and an ostentatious smile on his face. Huh, _why_ do I get the feeling that I've said that before? Oh right, because I have. Here's something new for you: including all of that, his eyes were comic-like wide and were under some bushy-ass eyebrows. This was like some sick version of Dr. Evil and Mini Me. But worse. Screw 'what the hell', _what the shit_?

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL EXERCISE, LEE!" He complimented, striking a pose.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" They were running towards each other to embrace, both with tears in their eyes. Unanimously, the class rolled their eyes and sighed. They began to disperse to their own activities as the two began to run into the sunset. I glanced at the clock. It was _12:45_, where the hell did the sunset come from?

"Would someone like to explain to me exactly _what _just happened?" I asked.

"Hn. This is the typical Gym class." Hugo answered from behind. "Gai asks us to warm up, Lee shouts out a ridiculous, over-the-top version of it, they embrace and then run off into a sunset that _magically_ appears in the middle of the day."

I nodded. (A/N: During all of this, Sakura walked over to join the rest of the girls and Neji broke off from the boys to Tenten. Basically, they're alone.) "Wow, Thing 1, is that the most words you've used in a sentence?" I asked mockingly.

"Hn."

"And back to square one. Literally." I continued. His eyes narrowed. "Anyway, now that our teacher is no longer available, what do we do?" I smiled sarcastically at him, clapping my hands together.

"Choose your activity." He said vaguely.

I sighed; looks like I wasn't going to get an answer better than this one. I jumped up high and stomped hard back on the hardwood floor. This action released the two kunais that were attached to each side of my hip. Before they dropped to the floor, I crouched down and swiped them up, twirling them both with my index fingers. Hyuuga was looking at me with an odd expression, one along the lines of confused and curious. Ignoring him, I threw them behind my back to hit both of the bull's eye targets across the room. That startled the group of girls playing rope, seeing how they were _in front_ of the targets at the time. Translation: whilst across the spacious room, turning the ropes in front of the targets, I managed to hit them with 100% precision and accuracy _without even looking behind me_. Yeah, that happens a lot. I glanced nonchalantly at him and sniggered; his expression was priceless. His eyes were widened and his mouth was slightly agape, one of complete shock. "What's the matter, Cousin Itt.?" I asked using his full nickname. "You look like you've just seen the impossible." I pretended to soud worried.

"Because I just did." His voice was as incredulous as he looked. "How…" he pointed at the targets, where the girls were still frozen, staring at me.

"Did I do that?" I finished, grinning smugly. "I'm a little obsessed with weaponry and I've been practicing with weapons since I could walk. Naturally throughout the years I've grown to have 100% accuracy with weapons of any size, shape or form."

His eyes returned to their normal size, but he was still gaping at me, speechless.

"What?" I asked defensively. "You said 'choose your activity'. Target practice _is _an activity, correct?"

Finally, he regained his composure. "Hn." He blinked for the first time, shaking his head. "Why can't you just be a normal girl?" he mumbled.

"Why can't you remove the stick currently shoved up your ass?" I countered rudely. He stopped shaking his head to glare at me. Realizing that I went too far, I quickly moved to a safer subject. "And define _normal_."

Hugo's eyebrow arched mildly at the sudden change, but ignored it. "Normal: conforming to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural."He replied expertly.

Damn. "Thanks, Webster." I muttered.

"You wanted a definition, so I gave you one." He said.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Really? And I wasn't?"

I started clapping slowly. "Kudos Hyuuga, I'm impressed. You've proven to me that you can be _remotely_ human towards people." I gasped with thick sarcasm. Before he could respond, for example, 'Hn', I walked over to fetch my trajectories. I sensed that he was following me. The girls were now glaring me once they saw who I was talking to. Ch. Just what I need- three of Hyuuga's fangirls. I stopped in front of them when they blocked the targets. "Are you going to move, or do you_ want_ to become my next aim?" I asked.

"What are you doing with _**our Neji-kun**_?" One girl spoke up. _The _second _time I've had to deal with this_ today_. Am I _really _the first girl able to talk to this guy without swooning?_

"Wow, you're actually _talking _in front of him?" I asked, faking shock. "Isn't he like royalty to you people?"

"_**Neji-kun **_is like a god."

That did it. I bent over, laughing. I stood erect once more, tears in my eyes. "Are you serious?" I said, chuckling. "Clearly you _do not _know him very well." I tilted my head in pity, frowning.

"We've been here longer than you have." Another girl spoke up snobbishly.

"Does that matter?" I asked, finally sober. "Adoration is the state furthest from understanding." I stated. (A/N: Bleach fans, recognize that saying? Sosuke Aizen said to Toshiro in Volume 20 when he discovered that he's the traitor. He was talking about Momo.) "Anyone that knows him would see that he's not even close to being a deity. Hell, I'm still questioning his humanity." I added in for good measure. I smirked at their confused looks _and _the glare attempting to bore into the back of my head.

"What are you doing with _**our Neji-kun**_? The first one asked again; I gathered they gave up on trying comprehending simple words.

"See? That's another predicament of yours: the _possessiveness_ you harbor towards him." I said exasperatedly. "Indulge me: where does it come from?" I asked using clever sarcasm.

"What?" All three of them asked simultaneously. _Oh, for the love… _

I swung my head behind, where Hyuuga still stood, entertained by what was going on. "Are you aware that your fangirls are idiots? Not even your _president_ could understand me."

"You say it as if this is _my_ fault." He grumbled defensively.

"Hey, if the screaming fits…" I trailed off.

"Hello? We're having a conversation here." One the girls called.

I turned my head back to them reluctantly. "Hi! I forgot to dumb it down for you, I'm sorry. _Why is he __**your Neji-kun**__?_" I restated as if they were kindergartners.

"Because we love him." They spoke.

"Aww, Hyuuga did you hear that? They _love _you." I turned back to him and placed a hand over my heart, pretending to be touched.

His pale lavender eyes narrowed at me. I love teasing him; it's so much easier with these idiots flocking to him.

"But anywhoo," I turned back to them. "You know he hates you, right?" I'm experiencing a lot of déjà vu in this class.

"No he doesn't." The last girl denied.

"Really?" I a rose my eyebrow, folding my arms. "Name _one_ conversation between you and him that hasn't involved 'Hn'." I challenged.

No answer. Just frowning and glaring.

"And I rest my case." I confirmed. "Now, are you going to move so I can get my weapons, or are you just going to stand there like the morons you are?" I asked, annoyed.

"Are you insulting us?"

I threw my hands up. "My point exactly." I scoffed, muttering. I was going to kill at least _one_ fangirl by the end of this year, I swear. Giving up on trying reasoning with them, I decided on the more _aerobatic_ approach. I ran towards the fangirls, placing my hands on the floor in front of them and pushing up to somersault above them and land behind them to the targets. After plucking the kunais off, I simply walked in between the dumbfounded (trust me, they never _lost _it.) and walked past a frozen Hyuuga _and_ the crowd that accumulated during this whole charade. Someone grabbed my arm. Sakura.

"What was that?" She asked. Ino, Temari and Hinata where behind her.

"What was what?" I asked smartly.

"Between you and Neji?" Ino clarified.

"You mean between me and his fangirls?" I asked, side-stepping that minefield. I had a vague idea of what they were trying to do. "I just needed them to get out of my way." I said, shrugging.

"Tenten, why can't you just ask politely like a _common _person would?" Sakura complained, shaking her head.

"Who said that I was your _common_ person in the first place?" I grinned, amused.

"Hn." I forgot for a second that he was behind me.

I sighed overdramatically. "What your problem _now_, Hugo?" I asked without looking back, faking vexation.

"Weirdest girl that I've ever met." He muttered.

I turned and smiled at him. "Thank you." I replied cheerfully. In response, both of his dark brown eyebrows raised. I laughed. I turned back to the girls, all of them with smug smirks on their faces. (Yes, even Hinata was smirking.)

Damn, I was _this _close to getting out of this scotch-free.

"Tenten, can you come over here?" Ino asked, gesturing me over. "_We need to talk._"

Damn it all. They were going to interrogate me. "Do I have a choice?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Temari said.

"Of course I don't." I said derisively, walking over. The moment I was in reaching distance, Sakura and Ino grabbed me by the arm (I just _know _that they are going to be good friends.) and tugged me until we reached a corner. I was surrounded, my only ally two kunai and my impeccable sarcasm. "Go ahead. Begin." I told them, giving up. "Soo, I'll ask again: what was that?" Pinky restated, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, _Amy,_ what was that?" I asked. I figured I would _annoy _them out of this.

"Don't get smart with us; we know what we saw." Ino said, folding her arms across her chest.

"And what was that?" I asked skeptically.

"You were flirting with Neji, and he was flirting _back_." Sakura elaborated.

"So having a conversation with someone of the opposite sex immediately qualifies as _flirting_?" I inquired cynically.

"For you, yes." Temari responded.

One word came to mind. "Why?"

"Neji-nii-san doesn't normally treat girls like this." Hinata said.

"Okay, and?"

"He likes you!" Ino exclaimed quietly, blue eyes bulging out. (Paradox, but possible) "Jeez, are you really that _dense_?"

"No, just freakishly logical." I countered, choosing to ignore the former statement. They groaned in frustration. Well, well, well, it appears I won. "Now if you will excuse me, the bell's about to ring and we don't want to be late for our next class, now do we?" I asked in a condescending tone. They moved and I waltzed out of the gym to the girls' locker room.

Going to my locker I switched my shirt for the blouse and my shorts for my skirt, placing the kunais in their slots on the brown leather belt around my waist. (Where _else _would they go?) Locking it back up, I grabbed my things and waited for them to come in. They did and quickly changed and we walked out to our next class. Home Economics for me, Hugo and Temari, the others to Voldy's class, Biology.

The room was on the third floor and was much bigger than the others. Windows on each side allowed the room to bask in golden warmth. Stainless steel gas ovens, stoves and kitchenware reflected the light even more, rendering it unnecessary for lights in the room. Dark tile with white lining covered the floor. Twelve working areas and one display area in the front each had a cutting board and knife set. Temari and Victor (Hugo) sat in their assigned stools, while I waited for the teacher to come in. Students began to pour in, including a certain red-haired, desperate, possessive whor—I mean fangirl that glared at me as she sat behind Half Bastard A. Pretty soon the teacher came in, a female this time with cream colored complexion and light brown, pupil-less eyes, her lavender hair done up in a spiky short ponytail. She wore a khaki jacket, a grey and black blouse that ran diagonally, a burnt orange skirt that reached her knees and gray heels. When she saw me, her eyes widened. "Hi! Who are you?" she asked a familiar grin on her face.

"Tenten." I murmured. "Where do I sit." It didn't even sound like a question. I knew the answer.

"Hi! My name is Anko Mitarashi! I will be your Home Ec teacher for the rest of the year!" she said enthusiastically. "You will sit next to…" She looked around for a seat. "Next to Neji." She pointed at him.

"Why am I not surprised?" I chuckled derisively under my breath, shuffling over to my seat. Yua's glare intensified towards me and I smirked at her. Not that I _wanted _to sit next to him, but I was enjoying this.

"Am I really that loathsome?" Hyuuga murmured in my ear.

"No Vicky, not at all. You're a _god _after all." I teased.

"Hn. _Vicky_?" He inquired on my latest nickname for him. This is the _seventh _one, by the way.

"Victor Hugo, the poet?" I answered, expecting him to get it. "My Kami, Hyuuga, get it together." I sighed, feigning disappointment. "Do all of your names require further explanations?"

"No, just the ridiculously obtuse ones." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

I frowned. "They make perfect sense to me."

"That's because _you're _the one that conjures them." He provided.

"Flirting." Temari "coughed" from two working areas behind us. She "coughed" so much that only I would understand. I narrowed my eyes at her and turned back to him.

"Why was that directed towards you?" Neji queried.

"You don't want to know." I muttered, placing my face in my hand.

"Class! Today we will be cutting vegetables and fruits! Take out your knives." We stood and one person from each area took a knife and Mitarashi began passing out carrots to us. Since I had the knife (of course) Neji took the carrot. "The first group that cuts the carrot in even pieces wins. Go!"

Neji placed the carrot in front of me and I sliced it with super-human speed. In the five seconds that I was done, the carrot looked like I didn't even touch it. But with a snap of the fingers, it spilled across like a stack of dominoes. I grinned proudly at my work. Neji of course looked at me like I was crazy. Silly boy. That's because I _am_.

Anko walked over to our table, shocked. "Tenten, you're good. Neji and Tenten win by a landslide!" Called to the class. Most of them didn't even start.

"It would have been 3 seconds if I sharpened the blade." I frowned, sliding the dull edge on my thumb.

"You know your weapons, I presume?" she asked, pointing at where my kunai belt was. Underneath my clothes.

"How did you…" I trailed off.

"You can always spot a fellow weapons specialist." She smiled tapping her hip where _her own_ belt lay.

"Oh…" I nodded smiling.

"Exactly what do we win?" Hyuuga asked.

"Oh, right!" Anko exclaimed. "You win…" she fished in her pockets for something. "Ah…this." She dangled a necklace in front of me. My eyes widened.

"It's a necklace replica of the Japanese _tanto_." I whispered. Held with a silver chain, the _tsuka _was of simple cross diamond with a sword guard. The _lame_ was naturally long, polished to perfection.

"I just _knew _there would someone in here that would like it today." She said, dropping it in my open palm. "It appears that I was right."

"Thank you." I said. Then I forgot something. Or more over, some_one_, a certain long-haired boy right beside me. "Victor, do you want it?" I offered.

"Hn."

"And I'll take that as a no." I said quickly. "Thank you." I turned back to Mitarashi-sensei.

"Your welcome." She chuckled and walked away. I finally noticed that Vicky was staring at me the whole entire time.

"You are strange." He commented.

"Your _face_ is strange." I retorted. "And plus, I already told that I was obsessed with weapons." I defended.

"Are you bi-polar?"

"No. Forgive me if I'm not as cold and anti-social as you." I grumbled.

"Hn."

"Will you help me put it on?" I asked, showing the necklace towards him.

Cue glare/raised eyebrow. "No."

My eyes narrowed. I put the necklace in my left hand and whacked him upside the head with my right swiftly. Temari let out a shocked gasp that was mixed with laughter. Other than that, the room went quiet and Anko was laughing silently. Yua just looked at me like I committed a crime. (You know, to her, I think I did. Since assaulting a _deity_ is a capital offense.) Back to Hyuuga, his head was _still_ tilted sideways and his hair in disarray where I hit him.

Oop. I think I struck a chord.

He was still looking away, probably contemplating on what to say. I beat him to the punch.

"Now will you be a gentleman for the first time in your life and help a poor girl in need?" I asked in an old-fashioned tone, pretending to frown.

He snorted. "You, _poor girl_?" he scoffed. "_Bullshit_."

I let out a short gasp. "Dear Hyuuga, the language." I tsked. "Unless you want me to whack the rest of your already crumbled ego out of your head, I suggest you do as I ask." I said formally.

He considered his options. They weren't good. "Hn. Turn around." He motioned with his finger for me to turn around. (A/N: Once again, notice how they're not even paying attention in class. It's like their in their own little world…) I did and handed him the necklace. His long pale fingers brushed against my neck, causing goosebumps to rise. Clasping the necklace, he let it fall unto my chest, the silver slightly cold on my chest. "There you go." He murmured.

I turned back around and sat on my stool. "Thank you." I chirped, grinning.

He blinked at me, then shook his head, short strands of his hair falling on his shoulder. "Frickin' bi-polar." He muttered under his breath.

But I still heard him.

So he got whacked up side the head. Again.

Déjà vu.

* * *

**Yes I uploaded early! By one _day_ but early nonetheless. Their relationship is growing! I might do Neji's POV next chapter, what would you think? ** **Read and Review!**


	5. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**As you wish, this chapter is in Neji's POV. Seeing how this is my first time, it may be a little crappy. If I get a good response, I might continue. I don't own Naruto and all that jazz. If I did...come on, would I be here?  
**

* * *

Neji POV

"She slapped you?" The blond dobe asked surprised.

"No." I said. "She hit me on the head."

"So she slapped you." Nara stated, groggily.

"Hn. You could call it that." I conceded.

"Wow Hyuuga, I'm in shock. I figured that you would become her bitch but not this quickly." Sasuke drawled.

He really wanted to go there. "You're one to talk, Uchiha. You and _Sakura_ seem to be pretty close as well." I countered.

"'as well?'" Uchiha continued, noting my slip in words. "So you're not denying the fact that you like her?"

Damn. Catch 22. "Hn." I stuck with neutral territory. "Are you admitting something yourself?"

"I never said that."

"But it was implied." Uzumaki interrupted.

"Shut up dobe." Uchiha and I said.

"All of this is troublesome." Nara rested on his hands.

"Couldn't agree more." I concurred.

"Hn."

Our conversation ended when Kakashi-sensei entered. Ten minutes late. "For those who don't know, this is Study Hall. This should be a time for doing homework but since I'm here you can do whatever you want." He waved us off and continued to read his little perverted book.

"Anywa-" the idiot was interrupted.

"Naruto, Sleepy, Chicky, Cousin Itt!" We looked over to where the voice was, one a bit too familiar to me. Naturally it was Tenten. She grinned at the two separate glares she received. I'm not used to people (girls in particular) _enjoying _the fact that I was glaring at them; usually they were start quivering in fear. But not Tenten. No, she took it on with a smile on her face.

She really knows how to wound one's ego _just right_, mine in particular. Never in my life have I felt so transparent to a girl. But does _she _know that? Normally I would say _no_ because of the stoic mask that permanently resides on my face. But since I must reluctantly face facts, that that façade has slipped one too many times around her, I'll grudgingly admit-_maybe_. There is a slight chance that she is aware of the effect she currently has on me. Slight.

"Sit with us!" Haruno called waving us over. Seeing how we had nothing better to do, (A/N: Surrrre. _That's _the reason.) we walked over to their table. (Study Hall is in the school's Library. Just imagine tables that can seat ten in this big spacious room. Full of bookshelves.)

"What do you want?" Nara asked irritably, sitting next to Temari.

"I should whack you upside the head for being an ass." Temari told him. "Like Tenten so _beautifully_ did to Neji last period. _Twice_." She smirked at me, and then turned to the former. "Nice." She complimented, reaching out to give her a high five.

Apparently, this was not going to be let go.

"Thank you." She bowed her head. "I couldn't do without him." She patted me on the shoulder, completely ignoring the glare I was sending her way.

Temari chuckled. "He's going to kill you." She told her.

"Oh, no he's not." She said, tapping my shoulder with every word. "I would just haunt him if he dared." She argued.

"Hn." Was all I said.

"And if he continues with that monosyllabic response, _I _just may kill _him_."

"Hn." I goaded just for the fun of it.

"See? And he knows that." She gestured a hand towards me. "Anyway, Sakura how was Biology?"

Haruno shuddered at the memory. "Creepy. That Orochimaru guy was eyeing me the whole entire time. I wasn't even paying attention when…" She trailed off.

"When…" Tenten prompted.

"Karin knocked into Sasuke, who was holding a cup of vinegar at the time." Ino finished, snickering.

"Damn." Temari and Tenten said. "Who did it spill on?" They asked eagerly.

"Karin of course." Ino said. "You wonder why she hasn't glomped you yet, Sasuke." Hn, if only that would happen to the _other _Fujaku...

"Hn."

"You know I have to ask, where did that come from?" Tenten rest her chin on her propped elbow.

"What?" Uchiha asked, confused.

"'Hn'. " Tenten mimicked perfectly, looking at both of us.

…No one has ever asked that question before. Leave it to her to ruin that.

"Well?" She said when we didn't answer. "I would like an answer…"

Uchiha and I smirked at each other and answered. "Hn."

She groaned. "Of course you would say that." She smiled humorlessly.

"Naturally."

"Naturally, you're an ass." She retorted.

"Tell me something I_ don't_ know." I challenged.

"Hmm." She tapped her chin, thinking of something. Her hazel eyes widened, a mischievous glint in them as she leaned in closer to me until she was to my ear. Even under the screen of my hair, I could hear every word. (A/N: this is so mean what I'm about to type…)

"Hinata and Naruto are having sex." She whispered for my ears only.

Immediately I froze. Processing the information, I looked over to see Hinata-sama and the dobe talking. Hinata-sama was blushing as always. Uzumaki was smiling at her as always. How did this slip past me? How did _she _of all people figure out before _I _did?

All of those questions would have been a good thing to ask, but was too busy glaring at the dobe to really Ire was boiling inside of me like magma, about to explode upon him like Pompeii.

"Neji? Why are you looking at-" he started.

He didn't finish. I lurched across the table, ready to wring his neck like a towel when I was held back by two elegant hands, one on my arm the other on my shoulder. With more force than expect from such fragile-looking hands, they pulled me down back into my seat. I was ready to reprimand the person who dared to touch me when I saw who it was: Tenten.

Because her face was not one of worry, but one of amusement, I froze in my scolding. And she calls _me _sadistic.

"I was kidding." She laughed out. "I didn't expect you to react like that." She said before going into a silent laughing fit. Almost everyone else was looking at us like we were crazy (_she_ was); Naruto just looked bewildered at my actions.

This girl has caused me a lot of embarrassment, and what have I done? Compared to what she's done…nothing. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even stay normal around her. Moreover, what's wrong with her? And why do I feel so…_compelled _to be around her? This doesn't happen to me. Period.

"Sorry. I didn't think it would affect you that much." She apologized, sober.

And another thing. I can't even hold a damn grudge against her. Usually, I would be able to glare at them for a good time before letting it go. But _no,_ not with her; I let it go immediately. What the hell. How is it possible for a girl I barely know to be able to resurface my emotional truths that I've hidden for years within _hours_? And I don't think she's fully aware of the power she has over me. It's vexing. _Unnerving_ to say the least.

"Hn." Is all I can say. If I permit myself anything more, I risk the chance of revealing even more information to her. I groaned inwardly. _I'm turning unto transparent putty in her hands._ I thought. _Damn it! Her sarcasm is rubbing unto me as well. What happened to the emotionless apathetic Hyuuga prodigy that hardly ever talked?_ I questioned myself.

"He finally found the thing that crawled up his ass and died and removed it, so he felt a lot better. Now he lives in Tokyo with the other attitudes that decided not to be a bunch of killjoys anymore." Tenten answered, grinning.

"What?" Did she just read my mind?

"You asked what happened to the emotionless apathetic Hyuuga prodigy that hardly ever talked and I answered." She explained.

I said that out loud? Great, now this too. She's becoming contagious. _A girl_. My pride refuses to accept this and the rest of me couldn't agree more.

"Earth to Hyuuga, do you read me?" A familiar delicate hand snapped me out from my reverie. My eyes focused and zeroed in on brown ones. _Hers_. "Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it." Tenten noted.

_Well let's see: you've nearly annihilated my pride via insults, physical harm and just being your odd, abnormal (but surprisingly fascinating) self. All in all I'm just _su-frickin'-perb. I thought bitterly.

"Wow, I never knew how much you liked me Hyuuga. Nor did I ever think that I would cause you to be come redundant and use colloquialisms." She added on.

"…I did it again, didn't I?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. Apparently we both seem to have the same effect on each other." She asserted.

"Which is?"

"Absentmindedly speaking our thoughts around each other." She stated, smirking. "Hn."

"By the end of this year, I'm going to erase 'Hn' from your vocabulary." She told me.

"Hn. Good luck with that."

"Dattebayo." She smirked. (Believe it, what Naruto says.)

"You are the weirdest girl I've ever met. Are you aware of how many moods swings you've had today?" I asked.

"Ch. Tell me something I don't know." Her hazel eyes rolled.

Revenge is sweet, I'll have to admit. Like she did I leaned in and whispered for her hearing only. "I kissed Yua today." I lied.

Her reaction was not the one I expected. I thought that she would come up with some witty remark like, 'Wow, Hyuuga, I never thought I see the day when you turned into a complete idiot.' capping it off with her condescending tone, (A/N: Yeah they know each other like that _that_ quickly. Don't worry, it's all part of the plan…) But, surprisingly, she didn't. She was openly gaping at me like a fish, her only other motion blinking.

"You're fucking screwing with me, aren't you?" she asked, quietly, glancing side to side to make sure no one heard her. The others were too busy with homework and she and I were sitting next to each other. (A/N: If you were wondering, the seating arrangements are like so: (clockwise) Neji-Tenten-Sakura-Sasuke- Empty seat- Temari-Shikamaru-Naruto-Hinata-Ino). "Y-y-you can't be serious. Do you know how low that is? You don't deserve a girl like that…" she paused, shaking her head. "And you _kiss_ her." she hissed, incredulous. "What the _shit_ is wrong with you, Neji?" She asked, using my first name.

I smirked; she seldom used my first name, but variations of it. As soon as she saw my expression, she realized what I did. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "I'm gonna kill you, Hyuuga." She said.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I'm just returning the favor. Don't be so upset." I replied, feigning a defensive tone.

"Hn." She--- back that up. Did she j- did she just **Hn **_me_? Only I or the Uchiha are allowed to do that. She just breaks all the rules, doesn't she? She must have seen the initial disbelief because she raised a brown eyebrow. "What? Only you and Chicky are allowed to say that?"

Uchiha glanced up from his book and glowered at her. "I heard that."

She turned and grinned at him. "You supposed to." She sang before turning back to me. "Well?" She said expectantly. "It's not like it's trademarked, right?" She figured. When I didn't answered immediately… "Right?" she asked again.

I chuckled. "Right." I assured her. "I just…never expected someone to use it like that without mocking one of us." I said honestly. Damn, I've been doing that a lot around her.

"Really?" she asked, leaning her head against a propped arm. "Well that makes sense…"

"How?"

"'Hn' can be very annoying when used correctly." She told me.

"Why do you think I use it?" I muttered without thinking.

She chuckled. "See, I knew you weren't as horrible as you seemed." She gave me a knowing look. Great, now she _knows_ me now. "Amazing what you figure out about a person within hours." She looked away, then at me.

"What about you?" I asked. "Since we're getting to know each other so well." I explained rather sarcastically.

She caught it and laughed. "What about me…" She echoed. "Nothing special." She shrugged.

_Are you kidding? You're the most anomalous person I've ever met, you're even worse than the dobe over there. There has to be a good reason behind all of this. _

"Actually, there is." She admitted.

Its official: I'm losing my mind. My composure is out the window, I have zero control over my emotions and therefore my actions and this is just one day. "Explain." I demanded. Since when was I demanding?

"All in good time, Vicky." She told me, using that _lovely _nickname of hers. (Since when was I sarcastic?) _Why can't she tell me? _I brainlessly whined. Back. That. Up. Why _should_ she tell me? It's not like we're friends or anything.

_**Yet**_, the optimistic part of me thought. (When did _that_ get there?) Indubitably, I'm becoming asinine. (A/N: it just means senseless) She is making me go absolutely mad. (A/N: call me weird, but I can just imagine him ranting with a British accent. (Yeah I know he's Japanese, but bear with me) No offense to the British people reading this, I mean no harm.) I need to stop this, to rein this while I still have the chance. **You can't do that while she's here, idiot. Remember, she's the cause of this. Why clean the wound when then the weapon is still grazing the skin?**My rational side informed. (Oh, _now _you show up.) It was right. Also, how would she react to my sudden change of attitude? **Why do you care?** It asked. Hn, why _do _I care? (Why do I keep on echoing the same question like I'm talking to a different person?) I shouldn't care…yet I do. _**Aww…**_ my idealistic side chimed in, apparently touched by my internal battle.

"Hyuuga…" I snapped back to reality to discover that someone was poking me on my forehead. "Are you in there?" Then the hand fisted to begin knocking. "Damn, I didn't expect a _hollow _sound."

I glared at her. "What?" She asked "innocently". "I knew that was going to snap you out it." She said.

"Hn." _**She's right you know. Her insults seem to affect you more than anyone else's.**_The sanguine part of me commented.

**Shut up. This can be easily explained by the fact that she's the only person you've really talked to.**My sensible side defended…if you could call it that.

_**My point exactly! During this entire day you and she have been with each other. Talking, smiling, joking…it's fate.**_Mr. Unicorns and Rainbow Dreams was slowly drifting into this romantic fantasy. Why do I have this inside me?

**Didn't I tell you to shut up? Don't get his hopes like that. **Rationality scolded.

_ Trust me, they never were. _I said.

_**Sure…**_ Both of them said, not believing me one iota. _**Whatever helps you sleep at night.**_

_I haven't even known for an entire day. How am I supposed to sleep on this?_ I stated.

**We didn't mean it literally! What, you can have a sense of humor around** her** but not us? **

_Aren't you supposed to be on _my _side?_ I inquired.

_**How are we going to be on your side when you are on hers?**_ They retorted back.

_Name one time that I've defended her. _I demanded, angry.

**Gym, against the fangirls, shall I remind you of your thoughts towards her? **He didn't wait for my answer. **'**_She is rather blunt about everything. But she is right, my fangirls _are _idiots…Her physical strength is beyond my expectations; I thought I saw the worse when I saw Temari beat up that girl last year. Although she is rather smug about her skill, she has every right to be. Her accuracy is unbelievable, to say the least. And all of this with the burden of her parents' death. Some how, I have a feeling that there is more to their death. That depressed and distant look in her eyes during lunch…is she sacrificing a part of herself, her happiness, for Haruno? No one should have to do that, not at this age. I sense that she is hiding her true self beneath a mask…like I am. I want to see the girl under that…I shouldn't, not this quickly…but I do._**' **He was now smirking at me, knowing he won.

_…_ I couldn't speak. I forgot I thought all of that.

_**And we rest our case…**_ they said before returning back to the depths of my subconscious.

"Vicky, are you okay?" Tenten asked. "You spaced out even longer this time."

"I did?" I asked rhetorically. She nodded. "Hn."

"And you say _I'm _the weird one." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"But you are."

"Really? Who is the one that keeps on spacing out during a conversation?" She asked cleverly.

"This only occurs when _you're _here." I countered.

"Wow, I feel so special." She gushed sarcastically. "I actually have an effect on the Great Neji Hyuuga." She clasped her hands together dramatically.

_You have _**NO **_idea how true that is…

* * *

_**Yeah, I know. The last chapter was my favorite too. So you finally know what Neji's been doing all day. Freaking out. I didn't create an Inner Neji, just different parts of him. His rational side is in the bold, and the more optimistic side is in the bold italics. Both of them together is in underlined bold italics. the regular italics are just is initial, raw thoughts. If it wasn't clear, all of this is new to him, meaning he never knew that those sides existed or could think individually. (Especially his optimistic side.) The others can be like this too, if you want. I could do Sakura or Sasuke's POV next chapter, they haven't gotten much airtime. (Now they know how Tenten and Neji feel...) Tell me! I need your input. Which means... REVIEW!!  
**


	6. What The Hell Are You?

Chicky POV (cue glare directed to author/Tenten)

School was almost over. The two new girls, Sakura and Tenten, have definitely impacted this school. Sakura insulted Karin in Biology, just before I spilled vinegar all over her. Accidently on purpose. That left Sakura in a fit of melodic gigging for the remainder of the class; Fujaku couldn't change and absolutely reeked of the stuff until next class. During Study Hall, Sakura and I were talking; she was telling more of her past.

"I don't remember what happened, I was too young to recall. When I was five, I asked one of the people at the orphanage, 'What happened to Mommy and Daddy?'" She quoted herself, grimacing. "They just told me that they died when I was young." She looked down. "A year later, someone planned to adopt me and was asking about my history. They didn't know that I was listening behind the door; I was supposed to be playing with the other orphans. But I wasn't. 'We found her by herself at the doorstep of the orphanage. Her parents left her.' they said. I spent most of my life at the orphanage, alone and quiet. But when I met Tenten, things changed." A small smile appeared at this. "We immediately clicked, I don't even know why. Her parents…died and I wasn't even sure if I had any. By seeing someone in a worse situation than I was, I wanted her to be happy again. For five years up until now, we are inseparable. I don't think she's as happy as she could be, but she's better." She nodded.

"Wha-" My inquiry was interrupted when Hyuuga jumped out of his seat, fingers curled as if ready to choke Uzumaki. Before he could, Tenten jumped and grabbed him by the shoulders, surprisingly able to pull him back into his seat. He was still glaring at Uzumaki when he caught sight at Tenten laughing silently. His expression softened to a confused look at the girl. Once she whispered to him something, his expression went blank.

"Well, it looks like Neji can help in that department." She stated, grinning.

Now I was the confused one. "What do you mean by that?"

"Sasuke, can't you see? They're clicking." She smiled. "And here she was worried about me…" She trailed off.

"Why would she be worried about you?"

"Huh?" She must of realized what sipped out and blushed. "Oh n-nothing." She stuttered.

"Would this happen to have anything to do with that cryptic conversation you to had at lunch?" I asked.

Her blush deepened, giving me the answer. _Yes, yes it does._ "N-no." She denied nervously, her voice raising an octave. "Not at all." She waved back and forth.

"Hn. Who is this mystery man that you rated an eleven?" I pressed, not letting up until I got an answer.

"I don't know to whom you are referring to." She said.

"So who is this Sai character?"

"My ex boyfriend." She answered, her blush vanishing. "He cheated to me with some whore and when I told Tenten, she gave him black eye _with _his black eyes." She explained shrugging.

"You still love him?"…Why am I asking her about her social life?

She looked at me for a second before answering, jade eyes thoughtful. "No. I let him go the moment I saw him with her. I don't think I ever loved him, just blind. Tenten, of course predicted this but left it to me to discover for myself. She didn't even say 'I told you so.'." she continued. "She is really mature for her age. Like I'm best friends with my mom or something, it's kind of sad."

"And you?"

"I'm…as mature as I should be." She nodded.

"Hn."

"Really, what is with you too and that word? If you could call it that."

I shrugged. "Nothing at all, just a word."

"Okay." She said. She took out a piece of paper and began to write the essay that was due Thursday. (A/N: btw, it's Tuesday in the story) Hn. Besides attractive she is smart too.

_Whoa. Did I just say that she was attractive?_

_** No, you just said that she was ugly. **_A new voice said sarcastically. _**Of-fucking- course you said that genius!**_It yelled

_ …Who are you? _

_** Your emotions, silly! The thing you so very cleverly suppressed all these years. Until now. **_ It said mischievously.

_Damn, I thought I got rid of you. _

_** Oh you can NEVER get rid of your emotions, Sasuke dear. But anyway back to you…is someone caring about Sakura-chan?**_ It teased

_ …Don't call her that. That only reminds me of the dobe._

_**Don't change the subject. Answer my question!**_ It ordered

_…No I don't care about her. Why would I? I just met her._

_**But you called her attractive. You think she's pretty… **_My emotions cooed. Shudder.

_Who wouldn't? As rare as green eyes and pink hair is among girls, it suits her perfectly. _I admitted.

_** Yay! That's a step up from your regular self, at least. **_

_My regular self? Explain. _

_**Dark, gloomy, apathetic. Your basic emo with out the tions.**_ It summed up.

_ Hn._

_** Not to mention one of few words. Sasu, is 'Hn' a real word? **_

_ …Think of it as a response. Like a grunt or something. And don't call me Sasu. It's weird. _

_**It's not that weird. Weird would be me calling you Sasu-gay. **_

_ H- wait what? Why would you call me that? _

_**Because it's weird, duh. And you're supposed to be the smart one. **_It shook its head.

_ … … We're the same person. _

_**REALLY? I **_**did **_**not know that! **_

It was being sarcastic. _Then why did you-_

_** Because I was teasing you! Jeez, does everything require a logical explanation behind it?**_ It asked exasperatedly. 

_For it to make sense, yes. _

_** Ugh. You're boring. No wonder you need me. **_It muttered.

_ Hn. When I say that, genius? _

_**You tell me Sasu, you tell me. **_And then my god forsaken emotions disappeared. For now. I knew it wasn't through with me; I didn't even give a real answer. Perhaps it was going back to dormancy so it could try and gather more evidence. That left me with my raw thoughts and _her. _

She was still reading, probably oblivious to the conversation that I just had in my head. Her eyelashes twitched as she went from line to line, word to word, her sea foam eyes absorbed in the story. What was she reading? Instead of asking properly, being the jerk I am, I swiftly snatched the book from her cream hands. Her head snapped up to look at me with an expression mixed with confusion, anger and surprise. "What did you do that for?" She hissed.

"Hn. _Special A?_" I asked incredulously. "I thought you were reading a book with actual words."

"Shut up, Sasuke. I can read what I want." She folded her arms and pouted, a light blush on her cheeks. Hn. She looks kind of cute when she does that.

_**Ha!**_ It appeared out of nowhere.

_Say something, bitch? _

_**… **_

_I didn't think so. _

"But manga, are you serous, Sakura?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up." She muttered, shoving me lightly, pout and blush still in place.

"And shoujo at that." I continued, enjoying her reactions. "You do seem like the romantic type though." I said honestly.

"And you seem like the emo type."

"So I've been told." I said, chuckling. What's so special about shoujo anyway?"

"Why, you like shonen?"

"I don't read comics, sorry." I smirked.

"You're boring, Sasuke. Do you listen to music?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Any American bands?"

"Staind, Slipknot, In Flames. Around that area." I listed off the top of my head.

"…Okay." She couldn't do anything with that. "So basically moody and semi-destructive?" Maybe she could,

" Sure."

She giggled. "Guess I'm not the only predictable one."

"Hn." I looked at nothing.

"Sasuke, stop that." She whined. "I'm beginning to hate that word." She pouted even more, if possible. _Dammit. _

"…Like I care." I said nonchalantly.

_**Oh, you so care.**_ It didn't believe me, apparently.

_Leave me alone. _

_**Face, Sasu, you have no control over me. I can come and go as I please. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_My emotions laughed mechanically.

_Do you have M.P.D.? _(A/N: Multiple Personality Disorder)

_**No.**_ It seem confused. 

_…You sure? _

_**Positive. **_

_Hn. _

"You can think of another word?" She asked.

"Aa." I gave her one.

She frowned. "Jerk."

"Thank you." I grinned.

"It wasn't mean to be-" She was interrupted.

"But I took it that way. Sarcasm, Sakura, Sarcasm." I said close to her ear. We are sitting right next to each other. Her blush deepened until it almost matched her hair.

"I hate you." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"And I'm hurt." I said sarcastically. "Really." She shoved me again, trying hard not to smile.

"Do you do this to other girls?" She asked.

"No." Most of the girls in here are to busy squealing to even have a substantial conversation with.

"Then…what makes me so special?" She muttered, looking down.

"Well, other than that hair and those eyes…" She hit me mildly on the shoulder at this. "I don't know."

She lookd at me in disbelief. "_You _don't know? Wow, I never thought Sasuke Uchiha would ever experience ignorance. No, not at all."

"Are you being sarcastic?" I asked rhetorically.

"Tenten has rubbed off me." she explained, grinning.

"Hn." I glanced at the clock. Damn. School was almost over. 

_** Since when did you like school?**_ It scoffed.

_… _

_**Oh, that's right. When SAKURA**_ _**came into the equation.**_ It answered, smiling.

_…_

_** Answer me dammit! **_

_No way, this is much to fun torturing you._

_** H**__**A! **__**You answered! **_It pointed at me.

_What was your question in the first place? _

_**I don't know. **_It shrugged.

Then the bell rang. Sakura smiled at me. "See you tomorrow." She packed up her stuff and left with Tenten and the other girls. "Bye Vicky, bye Chicky!" The girl called, grinning at the glares we sent her way. Naruto and Shikamaru soon left. That left me with. Hyuuga. We nodded at each other and walked out.

"Today was odd." Hyuuga stated.

"Well, it certainly wasn't normal." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Those two are certainly something else."

"Hn. Like you would know about Sakura. You were with Tenten the whole day." "Vice versa with you, genius." Hyuuga smirked. "Don't insult me if you don't expect an insult back."

"Hn. You leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah, race you to the apartment?" he offered.

"Hn." If you think that we live together, clearly you are on something; that's just weird. We live in the same apartment _complex_. _**(Please, like that's any different,)**_ My family died in this big fire when I was little and I stayed with Itachi until I was old enough to move on my own. Hyuuga on the other hand voluntarily moved out of his family's household. He hasn't been the same ever since his father died and staying there just made him feel worse. We decided to live across each other in duplexes near the city line between Konoha and Tokyo.

Outside in the parking lot we hopped into our cars. I may not be a people person but touch my car…_and you die_. Hyuuga could say the same for his. Just because my family died doesn't mean they didn't leave me and my brother with a shitload of money. Just because Hyuuga basically emancipated himself form his doesn't mean that he still doesn't get allowance consisting of 100,000 ¥ a week. (A/N: Relax that's only…about 1,100 U.S dollars.) And my uncle Madara was running Uchiha Corp. now in place of my father.

Translation: we are rich, free to buy whatever the hell we like.

Which brings me back to our cars.

I fancied myself in the Black 2009 USD Mallet Corvette Z03. Aerodynamic, fluid in style, black tires with red lining, it even had two windows to view the GM LS7 engine with a 999 hp twin turbo conversion. (A/N: Don't ask me what that all means, I have no clue.) This is why no _one_, no_thing_ (yes pigeons, I'm talking to you) touches (or shits on) _**MY CAR**_ without my consent.

Hyuuga on the other hand went with a Silver 2003 Cadillac Cien concept. Classic, sophisticated, based off an F-22 Stealth fighter aircraft with blue-tinted glass, loaded with the latest technology- Night Vision, OnStar, StabiliTrak, Ultrasonic Rear Parking Assist and Communiport- Hyuuga went all-out with this one. Just like me, he will death glare anyone that even breathes on _**HIS CAR**_.

Back to the present, I am currently tied with the Hyuuga at the moment in our little race. Luckily for us, the roads are nearly empty, otherwise our driving would attract some unwanted attention. We quickly arrived at the apartment complex, Heavenly Blossom Gardens (don't ask about the fruity name) (A/N: Because I'll tell you- "Ten" means heavenly and blossoms can be associated with Sakura…see what I did there? Sasugay thinks its lame because he doesn't know that I'm going to pair him with Sakura and Hugo with Tenten. Behold my master plan…) tied once more. We went in our separate duplexes on the third floor. My place had windows…not that I used them; they were usually draped with navy and black silk curtains. My carpet: dark grey. Appliances: stainless steel. Furniture: black leather. Lighting: compact fluorescents. Painting/Tile: black or blue.

_**My Kami, dude, what did the rainbow ever do to you? **_It sighed in disappointment.

_Nothing. _

_**You sure? Cuz I can't see a millimeter of any color other than black, blue, gray, dismal, gloomy, emo, Goth, depressing, dark…need I go on?**_ It listed. 

_…Those aren't colors. _

_**They will be the way you use them. Jeez, I feel sad just by looking at this.**_ It folded its arms.

_ …Will it make you go away? _

_**Ha ha, very funny. **_It mimicked. _**But no, you can't click your ruby red heels three times and wish me away. **_

_ Shame, I was about to fetch them out of my closet. _

_**Sarcasm! There you go, Sasu. That's a step forward in the right direction. **_It cheered. 

_Hn. _

_**And three steps back. **_It sighed, swinging its arms in defeat.

_Hn. _

_**I almost want to give up on you. **_

_Aa. _

_**Buuuuuuuut, then I remember that pink and green ray of hope- and then I don't feel soooo baaaaaad! **_(A/N: That was supposed to sound like that song in The Sound of Music)

_H- wait, huh? _

_**Sasu, you are the dumbest smart person I've ever met.**_ It smacked its face with its hand.

_ And you're the dumbest dumb thing I've ever had the displeasure to meet. _

_**Jerk. You're so mean. **_It pouted. _**And redundant. **_

_Does it really look like I give a rat's ass? _

_**Apparently not. But you still can't figure out what I mean? PINK and GREEN…**_ It trailed off. 

_I am aware. _

_**Good. So you realize how ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL she is for you?**_ It was too excited about this. 

_Hn. _

_**I'll take that as a yes. But look at it this way: she's a positive person and you're a negative person. She's a pocket full of sunshine and you are a black abyss. With the theory that opposites attract, you two are perfect for each other.**_ It said triumphantly.

_It's just a theory, remember? _

_**I don't know why you are so reluctant towards this. You like her. **_

_I do not. _

_**Yeah yeah. **_It waved me off. _**Whatever helps you sleep at night. **_

_Not having to deal with you. _

_**Again with the jokes, Sasu. **_

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled out loud in exasperation. I grabbed a fistful of my hair. (A/N: During all of this, Sasugay decided to eat, take a shower, do his homework and now he's in his bedroom, getting ready for bed. NO, I will not describe him (or anyone else) dressing, undressing, and showering none of that in full detail. Let me remind you that this is a T rated story. None of that.)

_**Calm down, Sasugay. Jeez. I'll stop messing with you. For now. **_

_Whatever. Just leave me the hell alone. _

No response. Good. I lay down on my bed, looking up at black nothingness. I'll admit this much- Sakura is special and I may have been acting a little out of character with her. I couldn't really help it; I felt compelled to talk to her, and I hardly ever talk. I covered my eyes with my hand. This girl was getting to me. First day and I was already become attracted to her. Shit.

But who could blame me, she's attractive. Her voice, her nature, her _physical _attributes. (Not that I was looking) But it was more than that. She was a cheerful person but not naïve; she was aware of her actions but still moved through life with a smile on her face. That wonderful smile. Despite of her past, she refuses to let that ruin her future. She is so odd, so charming.

… I am in some deep shit.

* * *

**Sooooooo...... yeah...um...hi? Don't hurt me, okay? So I didn't update in about 3 weeks- I have a good excuse. I was in a play, okay? And our practices for the last two weeks have been rigorous. In fact, last week was dubbed 'Hell Week' among us. But it was fun- I went to school without GOING TO SCHOOL. No classes, we just hung out and did 3 shows last friday. I'm sad it's over, but at least I have lacross coming up in March. Anywhoo, I need you to VOTE. Apparently 'telling me what you think' didn't get as much attention. So VOTE- I won't update until I do: **

**Next Chapter POV:**

**a: Neji**

**b: Tenten**

**c: Sasuke again. (Don't worry, I'll do Sakura's in due time) **

**If I don't get a clear vote or a tie, I'll leave it to my own devices**

**Btw, Happy Birthday Rukia! 1-14-10 Happy Birthday Yamamoto! 1-21-10  
**


	7. Telepathy

**I keep on forgetting this...I do not own Naruto (Insert witty remark)  
**

* * *

Neji POV (are you happy now?)

I didn't need the sunlight to tell me it was morning. I couldn't even see the sunlight after all; I covered it with my beige curtains. Like clockwork, I got up at 6:30 and prepared for the day. Wednesday, February 3rd. They were holding detention today, which meant we got out at 1:20 instead of the regular 2:55. That just meant less time with _her_. I don't know whether I should be happy or sad about that.

_**Sad. **_Oh, great it's _them _again. Just what I needed to start the day.

_**Oh, come on Neji. You know you like her. **_

**I concur. **

_When did I ever say that? _

_**You didn't have to. **_

_Hn. _

_**It was confirmed with you actions. You're confused-**_**and you are never confused about anything. **_**How does she make you feel? **_

_Inferior. I've never had my ego crushed like that by a girl. _

_**Other than that. **_

_I don't know-confused? _

**No other girl –or person in general- has made you feel this way, correct? **

I could see where they were going with this. _…No. _

_**There's your answer. You are confused because you've never dealt with kind of situation before.**_

They left me once more. I checked the stainless steel clock: 7:00. Time for me to go. I put on my grey wool coat and left my neutral-colored apartment and went to the parking lot. The Uchiha's car was still there, so he hadn't left let. Odd; we are usually here the same time. I walked over to _**MY CAR**_, checking to see if anything had gotten on it. Unlocking it, I opened the butterfly door and stepped in, tossing my gray and brown messenger bag to the passenger seat. _**MY CAR **_was only a two-seater, didn't have a trunk or rear-view mirrors (how did I see what was behind me, right? Call it 'heightened awareness') (A/N: *cough cough* Byakugan *cough cough*) but it was still one of my prized possessions. Leather seats, master controls, and the engine was even in the back for all to see. (That's what happened to the trunk.)

Driving up to the school, I saw Tenten and the girls talking she stopped to look at me walk up to her. She smirked as she saw _**MY CAR**_. "Why did I know that was your car yesterday?" She shook her head. "I'll admit, it's nice." She complimented.

"Thanks."

She was wearing a light blue wool coat that went to above her knees, adorned with two columns of brown buttons going down vertically with brown gloves. The color suited her.

Haruno walked up next to Tenten in a coat of the same style except that it was a light green with red buttons. "Hey Neji. Where's Sasuke?" She asked.

Tenten rolled her hazel eyes. "Of course _you _would ask where he was." She said.

Sakura grinned. "It's called common courtesy, Tennie."

She scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it is."

"He'll be here in about…ten seconds." I estimated.

Tenten turned to me. "How could you know that?" She asked skeptically.

"You don't believe me? Watch for yourself." I offered, turning back to the parking lot. Tenten stepped next to me, arms folded.

"zyuu, ku, hati, siti, roku, go, yon, san…ni…" I counted down. (A/N: he's counting down from 10 in Japanese if you couldn't tell) As predicted, the Corvette raced into the parking lot, skillfully fishtailing its way into the parking space adjacent to mine. Moments later, Uchiha stepped out wearing his navy wool coat, blue and grey messenger bag with him.

"Hey." He nodded at me. Sakura smiled at him and Tenten was slightly gaping at me to even notice.

"How the _hell _did you know that?" She asked, smacking me on the arm.

"Ow." I rubbed my arm in fake pain. "That hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like that hurt. I'm sure you get assaulted every day." She theorized.

She was right; my fangirls would not let up-except yesterday. Oddly enough they were kept at bay. I wonder if _she _has anything to do with it. "Hn."

"You know what? I don't even care if you say that anymore. Just answer my question like a good boy." She patted my head, grinning at my glare.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" I questioned.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She countered.

"Hn."

"I thought so." She replied smugly. Great, she knows what that means now. "And stop changing the subject."

"It's called using your senses, namely your eyes and ears." I answered.

"Yeah, or a mutated version of it." She muttered.

"What are you trying to suggest?"

"Oh, nothing, Vicky. Nothing at all." She said smiling too brightly.

I simply loathe that nickname. I hate the other ones as well but that in particular. It's a _girl's_ name, which is a little degrading for me. High time I return the favor.

"Leia…" I responded.

"…" That caught her off guard. "What did you just call me?"

"Leia." I repeated. "You know, the Star Wars character? Or would you prefer Minnie Mouse?"

Her eyes narrowed, and then returned to their regular state. "You think you got me back? That's only two to my seven." She informed.

I checked the clock on the outside wall. 7:30. About time to go inside. I looked around me. Uchiha and the other went inside, leaving things with me, her and Yua with some of her slu-I mean fangirl squad. "The day has only begun." I began to head at the entrance. "By the way, I think you should run. Strength lies in numbers as they say." I warned, smirking before leaving her to _them. _I grinned as I heard the screaming- they were going to kill her. But was coming closer. I turned back around, to see that they completely bypassed her to follow me. Ugh. I should've known; she scared some of them just yesterday. I looked behind them (how I did, I do not know) to see a smirking Tenten with her arms crossed in satisfaction. Her eyebrow rose, saying _Well? What are you going to do?_ Before I could give her an answer I saw her running towards me, towards the fangirls. Tenten cut through them and quickly grabbed my hand before they could detect my absence. She pulled me towards the entrance as we began to run. We passed the front desk and headed to the stairs. No, I was not being dragged by her, if you were wondering. I am running the same speed as her…just behind her. We passed confused students as we head to the second floor. I figured they understood our cause once the horde of screaming fangirls 20 meters behind us ran passed them. Tenten and I reached the second floor and dashed for Kakashi's room. Strangely enough, this has never happened to me-being chased by them. Usually they go for close-contact, trying their best to tear me into little pieces. But this…this is new for me. I never knew they were so…excited. (A/N: Naw duh, they're FANGIRLS Neji. Get it together.)

Finally we reached Room 201, Tenten pulled me in and I closed the door. We were panting and everything was sort of blurry. (Yes, even for _me_) So we didn't notice that everyone was staring at us, specifically our joined hands…until now. We released our hold and went to different sides of the classroom. Then we realized that we _sit next to each other_. Awkward…

Yakamana was unsurprisingly smirking at the two of us. "My, my, what happen to you two? You seem out of breath and your hair is quite in a mess. Mind informing us of you pre-school activities? After all, you two _were alone_." She was suggesting many things _far _from the truth.

"Nothing that you are thinking of happened Ino." Tenten said, removing her coat. "We just got chased by Hyuuga's fangirls."

"Wow, what happened?" Haruno seemed worried.

"Well, _Hyuuga _over here left me to deal with his whores but he didn't expect that they would actually go towards him." She interrupted her explanation to look at me. "Really, Hugo, what were you thinking? As much as they hate me-trust me the feeling is mutual- they love you more. Anyways, before Yua could tie a rope around him-you didn't see the rope either huh?" She interrupted again whilst I took my coat off. "I grabbed him and led him out of there. Then we were chased…and now we're here." She concluded.

"Nothing happened?" Yakamana looked disappointed. "Shame."

"You have a very dirty mind, you know that?" Tenten shook her head. "I mean you want something like…_that_ to happen?" she shuddered, taking out her stuff.

"Oh, come _on._" Yakamana dragged out. "Like neither of you haven't thought of each other that way before." (A/N: you do know what this is all about right? What she's insinuating? If you don't you, are either too young or…)

We looked at each other. "But we haven't. That's just…wrong" we chorused. Not this again.

"What are you talking about?" Uzumaki asked. Moron.

"Naruto, I've known you for only one day and already you irritate me." Tenten said in a sickly sweet voice. (A/N: I would've had Sakura say that, but she's supposed to be nice remember?)

"Huh?"

She smacked her head against her hand. "I give up." She muttered. "Chicky, if you will do the honors…" She looked to Uchiha, who surprisingly abided and bonked Uzumaki on the head. "Thank you."

"Anyways…" Haruno rolled her eyes. "Where are the fangirls now?"

"Hey!"

Tenten groaned. "Speak of the devil's mistress and the devil's mistress will come." She murmured before turning to Yua. "Can you bother me some other time? I'm not a morning person."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from _**my Neji-kun**_?" Shudder.

"And didn't I tell you to leave me the hell alone?" She countered. "And you act like I have a choice; I'm stuck with him in every class and I'm seated with him in each." She informed, crossing her arms.

"Well…" It took her some time to think. Typical. "Then just ask for a seat change."

"Nope." She shook her head.

Fujaku blinked. "Why not?"

"Because that would please you. There is no reason for me to help you, since I loathe you." She replied.

"Jealous?" Fujaku smirked.

She let out a wry laugh. "Yes, because my life's dream is to become a possessive, delusional, idiotic whore that doesn't seem to comprehend the simple words in bright flashing lights: _He will never like you._" She pronounced the words slowly. "But continue, I'm intrigued." She continued sarcastically.

"Bitch." She seethed.

Another wry laugh. "Tell me something I don't know." She said. Then she turned to me. "You better not have been thinking on responding."

I knew what she meant. I didn't even think of that. "I wasn't, I swear." I held my hands up defensively, mouth curving up slightly.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Uh-huh." She didn't believe me. I chuckled quietly.

"Hello? I was talking here." Fujaku called her back.

"Were you now? You should've said something." She smirked.

Fujaku growled but then turned to me. "Neeeeejjjji-kunnnnn, do you love me?" Tenten was pretending to regurgitate. Fujaku leaned forward, showing her chest, and reached for my hand placed on the table but I quickly snatched under the table.

"Get. Away. From. Me. _Now_." I growled low, giving her a deadly glare. She stood up straight and backed slightly away from me. Why couldn't _she _react like that?

"Does that answer your question?" Tenten asked coolly.

She 'hmphed' and walked away.

Simultaneously, we turned back to our friends behind us. They were staring at us.

"You just took Yua Fujaku down, verbally. Talk about tag-team. Since when do you work with girls, Neji?" Subaku asked in a mock curious tone. (A/N: Temari, if you didn't know. Sasugay and Neji are with the whole I-call-people-by-their-surnames thing. Too bad he can't call Tenten by anything.)

"Hn."

"Or it could be that you like Ten-"Yakamana was interrupted. By Tenten's hand over her mouth.

"Finish that statement and you die." She warned. "Okay?" she asked in a "cheery" voice. Yakamana nodded quickly and she let go.

"Well, are you going to answer?" Temari asked expectantly.

"Does he ever?" Tenten said warily.

I glared at her. She looked at me eyes saying, _**What? You do.**_

_ Hn. _

She rolled her eyes. _**Surprise, surprise, you can even 'Hn' in your thoughts.**_

_ Shut up. _

_**Hn. **_

_ What is with you and taking that word? _

_**What is with you and **_**using **_**that word? Constantly?**_She added.

_…Touché. _

_**Ha, I win.**_She smiled.

_What was the competition?_ I asked.

_**Shut up! Just let me have this one. **_

_ Along with my pride, dignity, ego, gratitude… _

_**You're grateful that I saved you from your whores?**_Clearly she was surprised. _**I didn't know you had a heart, Vicky! **_She was grinning on the inside.

_…weirdo. _

_**Thank you for the wonderful compliment!**_ Once again…sarcasm.

"Tenten! Neji!" Haruno interrupted our telepathic conversation.

"Where you two just talking with your minds?" Uzumaki asked.

"Whaddaya know, he has a brain." Subaku said.

"Hey! Did you just insult my intelligence?" He asked.

"Or lack thereof." We chorused. (We meaning Leia and I) Yakamana squealed incessantly. "You two are so cute!" Why was she looking at me when she said that?

"Repeat?" Tenten was just as confused.

"You talk with your eyes, say things at the same time, _you-_" Haruno directed that towards Tenten. "got him talking and _you-_" Now towards me. "Got her to smile for the first time. Why don't you see this?" (A/N: Because they're dense idiots. Duh.)

Tenten's eyes were closed, yet her voice was directed towards Haruno. "Sakura, would you like me to disclose _your significant other_? If you do then continue." She was blackmailing Haruno about her crush on the Uchiha. Nice strategy. He on the other hand looked at a blushing Haruno with a raised eyebrow. Ch. Idiot. (A/N: You're one to talk, Neji.) All of those fangirls and he still can't see that another girl likes him. This one might be better for him, though. Tenten's eyes opened to gauge her reaction. "I thought so."

"Hello class. I sorry I'm late." With ten minutes left, why did he bother?

"NO YOU"RE NOT!" they shouted. And by 'they' I don't mean me, Tenten, Uchiha, Haruno, Nara-who was currently sleeping-, Subaku and Hinata-sama. `

"Huh. Guess I'm not." He shrugged and began to read his _graphic_ novel.

"Moving on, what are you guys doing after school? Since we don't have detention or anything." Subaku asked.

"I have detention." Uzumaki said, frowning.

"Wow. What did innocent little Naruto do to deserve that?" Tenten asked dryly, feigning interest.

"I called Tsunade-baa-chan old."

"But that's just stating the evident." Uchiha said.

"That's what I said!"

"Not using such vernacular, I'm sure." Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Thus in such." She shook her head.

"HUH?" Tenten was about to attack him.

"I'll do this time." I told her, proceeding to strike Uzumaki on the head. He groaned before collapsing on the floor. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Why couldn't I do it?" She complained. "I already let Chicky do once, one bastard is enough."

"Do you call me that to purposely piss me off? After you got rid of my venting mechanism." Uchiha questioned.

"But of course, Sasugay." She smiled.

Sasuke POV (just for a second, okay?)

_Did she just call me the same thing that _it _does? _I thought.

_**Sasu-chan you are so smart. **_

_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!_ I shouted.

_**Temper temper, Sasu… **_

Back to Neji POV

"Answer my question, Hugo." She ordered.

"You don't seem strong enough." I shrugged. That and hitting Uzumaki first was to piss her off.

"Oh? Really?" She was taking this coolly.

"No." I smirked, shrugging. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Satisfied?" she was looking straight ahead.

"Not as much as I thought I would be, no." I admitted. "But with you that is always the case isn't it?"

She laughed wryly. "Truly it is." She looked down.

_What's wrong? _

_**Nothing. **_

_ Becoming randomly quiet is normal for you. _I asked the question as if it were a statement._ You're worst than me. _

She laughed mentally. _**At least I don't make so obvious. Look…no one has noticed. Except for you. **_

_ Forgive me for being observant. What's wrong? _

_**You know how sometimes you feel lonely, Neji? Surrounded by people and yet… **_

_Completely isolated__? _I finished.

_**It's funny, you want them to understand you but when they ask…you can't explain it to them. Truly, we are our worst enemy. **_

_I concur. _

The bell rang, signaling next class. Biology.

"See you tomorrow. Maybe." Kakashi-sensei waved without looking up.

"Great," Tenten stood up and gathered her stuff. "Another date with Voldemort. This should be fun." She clapped her hands together.

"Your use of sarcasm is impeccable." I commented as we walked out.

"Thank you, dear Hyuuga." She bowed slightly, humor back.

_I preferred you using my first name. _I frowned.

"I know." She answered out loud.

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes.

She turned around, about to smile at me. Instead, her eyes widened as she froze in her footing. _**They were waiting for us. Run!**_ She thought. I turned around. Thirty meters behind us, screaming fangirls spotted us and began to run towards us. _Shit. _I grabbed Tenten's hand and began to head for the steps.

"Baka. We have class on that floor." She said through clenched teeth. (A/N: All classes, except Home Ec and Gym, are on the second floor. By the way, during their conversation in Kakashi's room, They put their coats and bags away. All they have is their stuff. Just wanted to clear that up; there was no place to add that in. So I'm doing it now.)

"Well we can't necessarily go back there, now can we?" I retorted. "Unless you _want_ to start off your second day being mauled by fangirls." I offered.

She sighed as we entered the first floor, currently free of _them_. "Fine." We stopped and I let go of her hand.

"Good. Now how about we wait here for five minutes until they are forced to go to class? Then we head back down." I suggested.

She nodded. "And what excuse will we use? I don't think Voldy will just let us waltz right in." She asked.

That was easy. "You got lost and I went to look for you, since we have the same classes." I said simply.

She looked impressed. "Smart." She complimented. "I just hope he's not poisonous." She joked, leaning on the lockers across from the windows overlooking the field below. Sunlight poured in, engulfing her in this icterine glow. The light reached her hazels eyes, highlighting them to a copper tone. She looked distant, like she was pondering about something. My curiosity got the better of me.

_What are you thinking about? _

_**My parents… **_

_They died right? _

_**Like they had a say in the matter. **_

_They were killed. _

_** Yeah, slaughtered before my very eyes…

* * *

**_** A cliffie huh? Grr.... The scores were Neji: 3 Tenten: 3 Sasuke: 0 Okayyyyy... I won't do that ever again. At least be happy I updated...late. Read And REview. PLEASE **

**Now let's try this ag- you know what? Screw it. I'm doing Tenten's Pov next chapter. Live with it.  
**


	8. It's Really That Bad

**Insert standard disclaimer.  
**

* * *

Tenten POV

I just had to say it. _**Congratulations, Tenten. You just told a boy you barely know one of your biggest secrets. Way to keep your mouth shut. **_

One _of your biggest secrets? _Hyuuga asked. _What kind of life have you had? _(A/N: to keep things simple, I kept Tenten's thoughts in bold italics and Neji's in regular italics when ever they have a "conversation".)

I froze. What the… _**How the hell can you hear me? That thought wasn't directed towards you. **_

_Simple. You were thinking "out loud" to yourself, and I just heard you. Compare it to me hearing you talk to yourself. _

_**Huh. Okay… **_

_Well? Are you going to explain to me how your parents were killed? _

I tensed again. _**It's none of your business. **_

_ Hey, let me remind you that _you _told _me_. _

He was right. Of course he was. Think of an excuse, think of an excuse… "We can go now, Hugo. Our five minutes are up." I said aloud and began to head for the staircase.

He grabbed my wrist. Just doesn't let things go, huh? "Answer my question, Tenten." He ordered, tightening his grip slightly.

We've had a lot of physical contact today, haven't we? I've grabbed his hand, he grabbed mine and now those long fingers are wrapped around my wrist. If only Yua could see me now…

"Tenten."

Oh. Right. My parents. I bowed my head, bangs shadowing over my eyes. "They were stabbed to death in front of me. That's all you need to know." I murmured in a dead monotone.

"How were you-" he began.

"Neji, please. Not now." I asked seriously.

He understood. "Fine." He said softly, releasing his now loose hold on me. He walked ahead of me but stopped a few feet. "But tell me when you're ready."

"I will." I whispered, walking with him. When we reached the door to Voldy's class, he reached to open the door for me. "Just because you feel guilty, doesn't mean you have to try to be a gentleman around me, Vicky." I smirked before opening the door for myself.

_Back to your normal self, I see. _

I laughed inwardly. _**Really, Hyuuga, did you expect any different? **_

_Hn. _

_**Back to your normal self, I see. **_I quoted him.

"Tenten-ssssan, Hyuuga-ssssan. Do explain as to why you are late." Voldy asked as we walked in the room. I glanced at Yua to see a satisfied smirk. Ch. She actually believed that we would get in trouble. How naïve.

"W-w-well, I sorta got lost. This place is bigger than I thought. And then I saw Hyuuga-san and he helped me since we shared the same classes and all." I feigned nervousness and innocence skillfully. (A/N: Just a little hint as to why I named this 'oh the FACADES we wear') "I-I'm really sorry for being late, Orochimaru-sensei, please forgive me." I added a bow along with my fidgeting hands and I was currently biting my lip. Damn, I was good. I even believed myself.

"Hyuuga, isss this true?" He glanced behind me. I looked to him, currently trying to remove the 'WTF?' look he was sending me.

"Yes. I found her running around the school frantically." He lied perfectly. Well…it wasn't all a lie. I _was _running. It just so happened that I was running with him at the time.

"You may sit." We followed, not before I grinned in satisfaction at the shocked expression on her botox'd, heavily makeup'd face.

See? What I say? Naïve.

And class continued on. He was teaching, or hissing more like it, a subject I already learned at my other school. That left me with being bored out of my skull. Here's me, here's my skull, waaaaaaaaay over there. I slumped in my chair and released a sigh. Hyuuga currently sitting next to me heard.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Why do you care?" I've been asking that a lot lately.

"I don't. I am simply trying to have a conversation. As odd as that sounds." He replied quietly.

"Coming from you, it is odd." I murmured.

"Hn."

"And that would be why. Will you stop using that sad excuse for a word, let alone a syllable?" I asked.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

He smirked. "Because it annoys you."

I shook my head slightly. "You are the worst case of schadenfreude that I have ever witnessed. Aside from me." I added.

He took some time to ponder that. "'Finding joy out of the misfortune of others?'" He ventured.

Didn't see that coming. "You know what that means?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Huh. Go figure."

"Hn."

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Why do you want me to talk so much if you aren't willing to?" I asked, voicing my two-day observation.

"When did I say that I wanted you to talk?" He defended.

"But you never spoke against it." I rebutted. "You don't seem-scratch that- you _aren't _the one to typically start a conversation." I stated.

"Okay…" He trailed off.

"Why me?" I asked as if it was the most obvious thing.

He looked away. "I don't know." He shrugged. "I usually prefer silence to talking; it's not awkward to me. But when there is silence between you and I… it feels strange. It's like my subconscious is forcing me to talk just so it can hear your voice."

"Well then…I guess I should thank your subconscious." I joked.

He sighed. "Don't flatter it. That'll just make things worse for me."

I laughed quietly. "What?"

"…Never mind."

"You have a strange mind, Hugo." I poked his temple.

"As do you." He poked back.

"The great Neji Hyuuga is capable of childish acts? Someone needs to notify the local newspaper." I said sarcastically. I grinned as he scowled at me. Sigh. I find such joy in making him angry.

_I noticed. _

_**Why hello there, Neji. How is your day today?**_ I asked "genially".

_Hn. Since you came along…superb. _

_**Onward with the sarcasm! **_ I exclaimed.

_…why do you act like such a weirdo only inside your head? You seemed like the cynical sarcastic type. _

_**I am. But I couldn't miss an opportune moment to weird you out. **_

_Anything to upset me, huh? _

_**Yay! He's figured it out! **_

_I see why you don't need an alter ego. Your acting skills make up for it. _

_**You noticed that huh? **_

_Have you calmed down now? Of course I noticed. When did you learn how to do that? _

_**The same time I learn how to lie and suppress my feelings. **_

_Have you lied to me? _

_**Not directly. **_

_Have you acted anything towards me? _

_**Aside from sarcasm, no. **_

_…What about suppressing feelings. Have you done that? _

_**Don't we all?**_ I laughed derisively._** So much that we aren't even aware that it occurs? **_

_Yes. _

_**There you go. You just answered your own question. Why did you feel the need to ask me again? **_

_My subconscious controls my curiosity?_ He tried.

I laughed again inside, a smile creeping on the exterior. _**You can't blame your subconscious for everything, Neji. It's not there to be your scapegoat. **_

_I can certainly try._ He grumbled, looking away. I had to hold back my laughter from his shockingly childish behavior.

_**You should let your inner child out sometimes. **_

_Hell no. _

I frowned slightly. _**Why not?**_

_Because I don't want to. It annoys me._ He crossed his arms.

_**Well **_that's _**a legitimate reason…**_ I replied sarcastically.

_Hn._

With that the bell rang_._ "Come on, Hyuuga. You are not a child anymore." I chided.

He looked at me and then rolled his eyes before walking out. I stifled a laugh, following him. But someone grabbed my wrist, ceasing me. I looked down. A manicured hand. Now I _wonder _who this could be? "What now Yua? I thought Hyuuga scared you away." I said, feigning exasperation; I wouldn't give her such satisfaction.

"What were you and _**my Neji-kun **_doing?" Again with the possessiveness. And not answering my question. How rude. "You certainly weren't talking."

"You concluded that on your own, huh?" I asked dryly. "And that is for me to know and you to figure out." I jerked my wrist away from her oily (I don't even want to know- but it did _not _come from lotion.) hand and walked away. I heard a 'hey' but ignored the whine. Hyuuga was leaning against the lockers, waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" He asked as we began to walk towards class.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Fujaku?" He detected.

I scoffed. "Why do you think I said 'nothing'? She is nothing." I muttered. _Nothing but a pain in the ass. _I added.

He chuckled. "I heard that." He whispered.

I smirked. "Did you now?" We headed up to the third floor (for the second time to today) for Home Ec. Good. I needed to hold a knife. And Yua is going to be there too! How fun.

"Hi Tenten, Neji." Mitarashi-sensei smiled as we came in. "Tenten, you look like you're itching to cut something." She noted.

My smirk turned into a grin. "I always knew that I would like you, Mitarashi-sensei." We walked to our station. The stainless steel knives were lying on the cutting board, gleaming in the light, as if they were calling to me. They were saying 'Tenten, use us…use us to hurt her…Tenten you know you want to…" Oh, how I wish I could. But then I would get kicked out of this school. Which would not be good.

"Tenten. Tenten!" Hyuuga snapped me out of my obsessed mode.

I blinked. "Sorry. I was thinking homicidal thoughts and the knives were just…sitting there…not being used."

He looked at me for a while, probably gauging my sanity level, (which was pretty low at the moment) before responding. "Okay…"

There was coughing from behind us. Me being the brilliant person I am, recognized it and turned around to see Temari with a skeptical smirk on her face. Ugh. I knew what that meant. _"So that's not flirting?" _Is what she's trying to say. Here's a thought: Leave me alone. And something was glowering (Sorry, too much make-up to call that a glare, so I downgraded it.) at Vicky in particular. I rolled my eyes. "Someone's a little jealous," I whispered in Hyuuga's ear, eyeing Yua deviously the whole time.

"What are you thinking, Tenten?" His voice was amused.

I began stroking his arm (A/N: I never described the boys' apparel huh? Must've slipped my mind… Anyways it's a long white knit shirt with the school enigma on the pocket, navy pants and black shoes. The boys usually roll up their sleeve, which leads to…) playfully, pissing Yua off more and more. Sigh. I love messing with people's heads. Cousin Itt must have caught on, and being the sadistic (Only I know this. Shame) boy he is followed suit. I think Mitarashi-sensei caught on too; I sensed her eyes on us. I emitted a girlish giggle, something that I will never do in reality. _Ever. _I bit down on my lip and winked at Hyuuga. My acting skills are amazing…I should get paid for this. He smirked as he leaned in.

Boiling in anger, Fujaku yet out a screech that only dogs could hear. Poor things. At that, our act ended. I was gripping the table to keep from falling out of my stool from laughter. Hugo even let out a little chuckle. Yua, not understanding my wonderful sense of humor, stormed off, heels clacking on the tile floor. Once sober I turned back the person sitting next to me. "I enjoyed working with you in that orchestration. Thank you, Victor." I grinned as I shook his hand.

He smirked. "Hn."

Well, that class went quickly (if you could call it class, we didn't do anything); the bell rung. We gathered our stuff and left for lunch, in the cafeteria of Doom.

Yay….

_Oh come on, it's not that bad. Nothing bad happened to you…yet in there. _

"I know that." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." He was skeptical.

"What, you don't believe me?" I stopped to spin around to him, and frowned.

"It's hard for me to." He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Meh. Think what you want." I turned back around and walked down the steps to the lunchroom. Hyuuga was behind me, although he didn't say anything. I opened the door-

"NEJI-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"

"NEJI-KUN! HAVE MY BABIES!"

"NEJI-KUN! MARRY ME!"

Shit… a horde of fangirls were running in my direction-well, to be technical, _Vicky's _direction- with their skimpy outfits and way too much make up on led me to believe one thing…We are screwed…for the rest of the day.

_Shit._ "Well, Victor, I guess we won't be needing gym class by the end of today." I announced over the screaming, disregarding my books. He nodded and I grabbed his hand for the… damn, I lost count. Anyways we ran in the first floor towards Kami knows where.

"Shouldn't _I_ be dragging _you_?" Hyuuga yelled.

"This isn't the time for your ego, Neji!" I responded.

"I meant that I knew the school better." He retorted.

At the other stairwell ahead of us, a flash of pink and black went ahead of us, joined by the hands. I recognized them at once. "Amy! Chicky!" They turned around but kept running.

"Tennie! Neji!" Sakura smiled at the two of us.

"Decided to join our game?" I asked sarcastically. "Or are you two being chased by Sasugay's fangirls?"

"Yes!" We were side by side now, Sakura and I both dragging the fangirls' object of desire behind us.

"We just _had_ to befriend the two most wanted boys in the school huh?" I growled derisively. "Well, _I _just wanted to be their friend. _You_ on the other hand…" I hinted.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. "Hyuuga…" She mumbled. Oh, she _did not _just go there…

"Really?" I yelled "You really want to go there- WALL!" We reached the end of the hallway, mixture of fangirls –Chicky's and Vicky's alike- twenty meters away. We skidded to stop and released our grasps, both the boys disheveled and confused. "Uchiha, Hyuuga, OPTIONS! And no, Sakura, when I say 'Uchiha' I don't mean you." I added slyly, panting. She stuck out her tongue at me. "Well?! Where the hell are we supposed to go? It's not like we have all day." I waved a hand in front of us quickly.

They looked at each other then at us,. "Auditorium."

"Lead the way." We smiled breathlessly, before being dragged down the stairwell to the basement. We ran through the boiler room, steam spewing from the rusted pipes, and finally up some steps to the double doors to the back-way entrance to the auditorium. Talk about the grand tour.

It was empty and spacious, but a typical auditorium. Worn wooden chairs, big stage in the front with faded curtains. We stopped when we got to the stage; we split down to each side, Hyuuga and I to the right and Uchiha and Sakura to the left.

We hid behind the curtains. "What now?" I whispered to Hyuuga, currently catching his breath.

"I…don't know. This has never happened to me before." He admitted quietly.

I looked to the Uchiha. "What about you?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Nope."

"So you mean that before we came here, you two have never been chased?" I asked voice normal; it would be some time before the fangirls got to us. _Especially _in those heels.

They both shook their heads no.

"So, they've never had competitions between each other to see who could get to you first." Sakura asked, looking to them both.

Once again they shook their heads.

"What kind of possessive-" I started, looking at Hyuuga.

"Crazy-" Sakura scoffed at Uchiha.

"-Obsessive-" narrowed eyes at Hyuuga.

"-Bitchy-" emphasized at Uchiha.

"-Delusional-" pronounced slowly at Hyuuga.

"-Horny-" rolled eyes at Uchiha.

"-fangirls do you have?!?" we chorused, switching our eye contact to the other male.

And they blinked. _Blinked at us_.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY IN THE WORLD, **SPEA-**" The door opened and fangirls poured in. Hyuuga yanked me behind the curtain and covered my mouth with his hand, other arm currently around my waist to keep me still. I saw that Pinky was in the same position I was. (Although she was probably enjoying it more.)

Lips touched my ear. "Keep quiet. Or is that too hard for you?" He whispered.

Since I couldn't speak, I _thought _my response. _**Shut the hell up, Neji. **_

He chuckled quietly, breath tickling the shell.

"Neji-kuuuuuun, where are you?" I picked up Yua's high voice.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun. Where are you?" Karin, whom I haven't had the _pleasure_ to meet yet, sang. Poorly.

It was quiet. No one moved as they waited for a response. And that got me thinking…

Here I am, in the arms of their beloved Hyuuga, not fainting or blushing or squealing or swooning (which is basically fainting but worse) or flipping out. And those pathetic fangirls would _kill_ to be in my situation. Hell, they already attempted to many times to today by a means of stampeding. And I'm just sitting-well, _standing_- here, nonchalant as ever. And why is that?

Oh, right. I'm not that desperate.

_Yeah, I noticed. Thank you for being normal for once as we wait for the fangirls to give up hunting. _

Yes, _hunting_, it's really that bad. Thank Kami they can't smell us over the discordant mixtures of heavy perfume. If I do recall, isn't perfume supposed to be _appealing _to the senses? Good thing Hyuuga was covering my mouth and part of my nose (how else would I breathe?) so I didn't have to inhale –fully- all of the toxic fumes.

_Sure, don't think about how I'm barely breathing fresh air here. It's not like I'm _protecting you_ or any thing._ He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and twisted around, my body now facing him and covered his nose. _**Better? **_I asked, amused.

_Much. _

…Once again, they would rip me into infinitesimal pieces if they knew how close I was to their precious _**Neji-kun**_. And Sakura would join me seeing how close she and Chicky were.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

Finally, the sound of numerous heels clacking against the floor and the opening of the double doors echoed throughout.

Waiting ten seconds, in case it was a trick (please, like they are even that smart.) Hyuuga and Uchiha released us simultaneously, although the latter- along with his companion- was a bit hesitant with it. Great, am I the _only_ not falling in love here?

_Once again…completely eliminate me from your memory. _This kid had issues…that no one knew about…except for me.

"Aww, I'm sowwy, Hyuuga. Did I fowget you?" I patted his cheek. Cue growl. Cue laughter. Cue glare. Even more laughter.

"I really do have the worst case of schadenfreude." I sighed, jumping off the stage. _Really, whatever told you that?

* * *

_**This has to be my favorite chapter. Close encounters, humor, and it's always fun writing in Tenten POV. Next chapter is going to be the same. **

**GAH! it's snowing everywhere! Well, not anymore. But I got a six-day weekend because of it. Most snow days in the history of my school life. Woooo! **

**Read and REVIEW!  
**


	9. Happy Valentine's Day!

**I thought I'd do a Valentine's Chapter. I don't own Naruto. If i did, would we be having this conversation? No, no we wouldn't  
**

* * *

Tenten POV (time skip to Valentine's Day (yes I know it was on a Sunday but let's pretend for the sake of the plot))

I leaned against my locker. Ugh. It was _today. _

Valentines Day. Gag.

Chocolates, valentines professing infatuations, and flowers. Lots and lots of flowers.

What is the purpose of _Valentine's Day_ anyway? It's like it's designed to make single people feel bad about not being with someone.

Like I actually gave two fucks.

Love is only there to disappoint you, anyway. It causes pain and suffering and all this unnecessary _shit_. Really, can you make women look more desperate? 'Oh please, I need to be shown your love for me and by buying me chocolates and valentines is just the thing.'

…He married you, didn't he? Should that be enough? But noooooo, you want something to show off to your girlfriends about how amazing he is to you. (A/N: btw, Tenten was just mocking a married woman that she created inside her head. What? It's not like she can mock her mother or anything…) Once again, just keep on making the female sex seem needier and needier.

"So I take it you don't like the holiday?" An amused voice asked behind me.

I scoffed, crossing my arms and answered without facing him. "This so-called _holiday_ needs to go jump off a cliff. With big pointy rocks. And hungry sharks. And piranhas."

"Ah." He said shortly. "I see."

"Hn." I frowned.

"I'm beginning to get used to that."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Hi Tenten! Neji." Sakura greeted, cheerful as always. I rolled my eyes. "Happy Valentines Day!"

I groaned. "It's only happy if you _like_ it. Which, I clearly _do not_."

I could _feel _him smirking behind me.

She stopped before opening her locker. "Oh, come one Tennie, it's not that bad." Uchiha appeared behind her quietly, signaling to us not to say anything. When she opened her locker, dozens of red and pink roses, valentines and chocolates, poured out. She looked down at it in surprise. "Wow…" she whispered. Then, out of the heap she spotted and picked up a black rose, stem wrapped around in pink and green ribbon, a bow at the top.

It was obvious (well…to me and Hyuuga-even when he said nothing) as to who gave her that. "Well, well, well. I _wonder_ who would get the idea of giving you a black rose?" I asked sarcastically, eyeing the smirking Chicky. "Good morning, Uchiha." He glowered at my smile.

"Huh?" I guess she thought I was talking to her. Ha. A blush deepened on her pink cheeks as she turned around, finally seeing the Uchiha leaning against his locker, smirking at her. (A/N: locker arrangements: Neji-Tenten-Sakura-Sasuke) "H-hello Sasuke-kun." She stammered.

I rolled my eyes. "You have got to be kidding me." I muttered.

"Heh." Hyuuga chuckled wryly behind me. "Like all the rest." He murmured close to my ear.

"For once, you're right." I allowed. "I can see were this is going." I said, turning to open my locker. The contents were more than my stuff. They were flowers, valentines and guess what? Chocolates. Adding insult to injury, they were all _pink_.

I growled as it spilled out of my locker, glaring at the crap.

"Did you see that?" he responded.

I ignored him. "Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds' conversation, but Uchiha do you have a lighter?" I asked.

"Hn." He nodded, opening his locker the same time Vicky did behind me. Simultaneously, valentines, chocolates and…_fake lace underwear_ (?) spilled out.

We stared at our piles in front of us. "Wow. How did they get in our lockers?" I asked.

"They…have ways." The boys said, shuddering.

I picked up pink lace panties from Hyuuga's pile with two fingers and held it away from me- as if it was hazardous material- and looked at him. "Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded.

"What do they want you to do with it? Wear it?" Sakura eyed the red camisole she now held with her fingers.

"Well, I'm going to do us all a favor and burn it. Chicky, the lighter." I caught the lighter he tossed to me without looking away from the piles, dropping the faux lace. Sakura shuddered as she tossed what was in her hand back to the pile. "Now, tell me, is there a place where I can burn this without getting in trouble?" I asked.

"…isn't that a little rash?" Vicky asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Meh." I waved it off, looking in the supply closet (that shouldn't be unlocked) for a plastic bag and gloves to put this crap in. When I found them I put the gloves on (what else would I do with them?) and began picking it up. "I absolutely hate roses. Can't they be a bit more creative when they pick flowers? I wasn't even aware that I had fanboys!" I seethed.

Neji chuckled. "What is your favorite flower then?"

I stood up straight at that question. "The _Crateva Religiosa_. The Garlic Pear Tree is a native in Asia; you should find it around here. It's really well known in India and is used in medicine. It's abnormal-looking, yet deemed the "perfect flower". It has many names, including the spider tree." I smirked at that. "Regardless, it's beautiful." I looked to him, who was giving me an odd look. "What?" I didn't notice that Sakura and Uchiha left.

He shook his head and looked away. "Nothing."

Picking up the last rose and dropping it in the bag, I walked over to the biology room, where surprisingly snake-man wasn't slithering around. Shrugging it off, I looked in the cabinet for some alcohol. I read the label: Warning: this is highly flammable. "Perfect." I grinned evilly. I opened the window to see the dumpster below-even more perfect. Soaking the bag's contents with the clear liquid, I dropped it in the dumpster below. It made a small thud. Hugo was standing at the doorway watching me with a confused-yet amused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well I have alcohol-soaked valentines and a lighter. _You_ figure it out." Grabbing sheets of paper and crumbing them up. With the lighter, the paper balls went aflame. I picked them up and threw them outside to the dumpster, satisfied with the explosion everything made. I clapped my hands and looked back to Hyuuga.

"You do stranger things everyday, I swear." He smirked.

"I'm special like that." I grinned, smoke rising up behind me. I heard sirens behind me. "Come on, let's go." I ran out of the room.

Like any normal person, you're probably wondering why I am roaming around school without getting in trouble. Yeah, this place takes Valentine's Day very seriously. So they allow the students to roam around the school, giving out valentines and shit. Which meant more _fun _for me. Note the sarcasm.

What the hell? Are they aware of how much liberty they are giving the fangirls/boys? Do they know there is a _**VERY HIGH PERCENTAGE **_that I along with Amy, Chicky and Vicky are going to be _killed today_? See, because it goes like this:

I'm gonna be killed because of Neji's fangirls.

Sakura's gonna be killed because of Sasuke's fangirls.

Neji's gonna be killed because of my fanboys.

Sasuke's gonna be killed because of Sakura's fanboys.

We're all gonna die…because of each other….yippee…

"Don't be so negative." We began to walk down the hall.

"How the hell am I supposed to be 'positive' about this?" I retorted. "I've been chased since the second day and then I discover that I have fan_boys_, along with your whores, that want to pledge their 'undying love' to me! How else am I supposed to take this?" I was freaking out. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe, Tenten, _breathe_.

"Never mind…" He admitted.

Oh-ho, I wasn't done. "And somehow, because you are 'clinging' to me they want to fight you. What the hell? We are just friends. Will someone else other than me please try to grasp that?!" I was really freaking out.

He covered my mouth and pushed me up against the lockers. "Breathe." He ordered, releasing his hand. "You are smarter than this. You can handle this. You are the strongest, most brilliant, yet inexplicably crazy girl I have met. Don't let them get inside of your head; they would never find their way out in that maze of yours." He poked my head.

I was calm now. "Speaking of which, we should devise a plan as to evade them." "Funny, I was thinking the same thing." A voice said behind us. Sakura and Chicky were smirking behind us.

"We're not the only ones in sync are we, Victor?" We turned around to them.

"Shut up." She rolled her jade eyes, a light blush appearing. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I nodded. "Converge-Diverge."

"What?" Chicky asked.

"The plan is simple, Uchiha. One pair converges, the other diverges." I replied.

"I didn't even understand that inside your head. Elaborate." Hyuuga asked next to me.

I sighed. These boys are so simple-minded. "One pair –that means one boy and one girl-" They both glared at me when I said that. "pretends that they're a couple, eliminating the fangirls and fanboys. The other pretends to fight, letting the fangirls/boys think that they are having problems with their relationship. Both aren't foolproof and depend solely on how the fanatics perceive the two. But they are much better than having you two be kissed by Yua/Karin, then us 'accidently' catching you two and pretend to burst into tears." Well, he wanted me to elaborate, didn't he?

"And the best thing is that couples are already predetermined for us, so naturally the ones to converge will be Sasuke-kun and I," Sakura looked at the former.

"And the ones to diverge are me and Vicky." I smirked at this. "Also, since the both of you aren't men of many words, this also depends on the physical factor." I noted.

"So, that means when you and I have an altercation, it would involve me trying to hurt you physically." Victor determined. I nodded.

"And when Sakura and I are pretending to be together, that would include us holding hands…" Sakura nodded, blushing again.

"In fact the easiest part is going to be you two; it doesn't require a lot of acting skills when you actually feel that way." I shrugged, ignoring Amy's tomato-red face and Sasuke's slightly confused- yet with a small blush along side her. "_Us_ on the other hand," I turned to the paled-eyed male beside me. "what are we going to fight about?" I wondered.

"I could always start something about how girls are weak." He suggested.

"Ah, the chauvinistic approach. I like it. And if you really thought that way, you wouldn't survive." I commented.

"Hn." He smirked. "We just have to pretend to hurt each other without actually causing physical harm."

"Good luck with that." Uchiha said, intertwining his hand with Pinky's. Aww…

And we splited up. Sasugay and Sakura went to the Gym where the fanboys were, and we headed for the field where the fangirls were.

(I'm going to try with a third person omniscient POV from now on)

**-At the field with Neji and Tenten-** (both pairs are now in their gym uniform)

"What are you trying to say, Hyuuga? Are you calling girls weak?" Tenten was glaring at the pale-eyed prodigy, who was currently looking nonchalant. "More specifically, are you calling _me_ weak?"

He scoffed, looked away, and then looked back. "That depends on whether you're a girl or not." He commented, studying her. "Your anatomy says 'yes', but your rather aggressive stance leads me to think otherwise." He smirked at her fuming face.

"Well, _excuse _me for being a tomboy. That which I'm sure you find a problem with since you are rather effeminate." She pretended to frown at him.

"Hey! Don't insult _**my Neji-kun**_ like that!" Yua called out from the crowd of fangirls that formed.

"Shut the hell up!" the bun-haired girl snapped. "Are you a part of this? No, I think not. So keep your botoxed lips shut before I shut them for you." She threatened.

Neji scoffed again. "That's an empty threat."

Tenten turned her eyes back to the Hyuuga. "What makes you think that?" she retorted, narrowing her eyes.

"Well considering the fact that it was made by a _weak girl_…not very much." He drawled.

"Bastard!" she yelled and slapped him. _Hard. _"Or should I say _bitch?_"

He rubbed the spot where she hit him and responded. "You just insulted yourself, are you aware of that?"

She glowered. "Do I look like a female dog?"

"Well, you're surely barking like one."

She tried to slap him again, but he caught her wrist before she could and twisted it painfully until her arm was behind her back. She gritted her teeth, and swung her leg, tripping him. He fell on the grass with a thud and glared at her. Neji got up and kicked her side. She recovered and went to punch him in the face. He dodged it, stepping behind her. But she wasn't done; she kicked him in his stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him. "Is that weak?" She called to him on the grass.

"Hn." He got up and approached her. "This is not over." He said tonelessly, glaring at her. Simultaneously, they turned away from each other and stalked away from each other. Leaving the shocked-and somewhat giddy- fangirls.

"Ooo, does that mean that Neji-kun's free?"

"So they didn't like each other…"

"Neji-kun finally realized what a bitch she was!"

(Insert more mindless comments)

**-With Sasuke and Sakura in the gym-**

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" The pink haired girl squealed/laughed.

Our chicken-haired prodigy has finally caught Sakura in their game of Tag, and is now tickling her up against a wall. "I'd rather not."

"Sasuke-kun! Please stop!" She laughed, squirming at his touch.

Suddenly he stopped. Only to grab her wrists and pin them above her. His lips were at her ear. "You should really stop teasing me like this, _Sakura_." He whispered, blowing cool air in the shell of her ear.

Heat rose to her cheeks. "W-what have I done, Sasuke?" she asked innocently.

He smirked and looked her in the eyes. "Do you like me, Sakura?" he asked, honestly.

Sakura was confused at the question, but answered anyway. "Hai."

"Then what is holding you back?"

"I'm not a fangirl, Sasuke. I really like you." She asserted.

"I never thought of you as a fangirl, Sakura." He shook his head slowly. "And I like you too." He confessed, before leaning in to kiss her.

"Hey!" but was interrupted in the process by one of the fanboys in the crowd behind them. The onyx haired male turned around, in front of Sakura defensively.

"What?"

"Don't treat our Sakura-chan like that!"

Sasuke responded by wrapping his hands around said girl's waist from behind and placing his head on her shoulder and in the crook of her neck. "Is she really yours? Last time I checked, _I _should be the possessive one around here." He said, tightening his grip on Sakura.

They couldn't say anything. By the looks of it, the lone Uchiha was right.

"Sakura!" Tenten called, briskly walking in front of the couple. Instinctively, Sasuke released his hold on Sakura, since he wanted to keep his arms. Tenten glared at him before explaining. "Sorry to break up the new couple up but I figured I could borrow her since its lunchtime and she's my best friend, which immediately trumps _boy_friend." She yanked Sakura away, not before passing Hyuuga on his way to Sasuke. Words were naturally exchanged.

"Ch."

"Hn."

Well…more correctly, syllables. And glares.

"Wow, what happened between you two?" Sasuke asked loud enough so the fanboys could hear.

"She's just weak, that's all. She didn't appreciate hearing the truth." The long-haired Hyuuga glared at the fanboys indirectly.

"Hn."

"You coming to lunch or what?" Neji asked.

He nodded walking with him out the gym, heading to the cafeteria.

**-At the Cafeteria with everyone-**

The room was silent. Pin-drop silence. A cough would echo throughout. All eyes were on the middle table- more specifically, the two couples. Sakura was currently leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder, whilst his hand was on her waist.

The other two… they were currently on more hostile terms. Glaring, scowling, narrowed eyes, you name it, they were most likely doing it. And sitting straight across from each also, instead of beside of each other.

"All of this attention is troublesome." Shikamaru yawned before lying down.

"Tenten-san, Neji-nii-san, what happened?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Hn." He looked away.

"Ch." She scoffed and looked away also.

"You don't have to ignore Hinata-chan like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji looked back to glare at the blond. "It doesn't concern you."

"Since we are sitting at this table, I think it does." Temari replied hotly.

"Temari, don't bother with him." Tenten said. "It's not like he has anything good to say." He stared at her for a second before scoffing and looking away again.

"What I want to know is what's going on between these two." Ino remarked, pointing at Sakura and Sasuke.

The group (sans Tenten, Neji and the dozing Nara) silently agreed and turned their attention to them.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Whaddaya mean, 'what?' When did this happen?" Temari asked.

She shrugged. "It just did." She smiled.

"And on Valentine's Day, how romantic." Tenten commented, feigning regurgitation.

"Tennie, why are you in such a bad mood?" the pinkette frowned.

Neji scoffed again. "Isn't she always?"

Said person scowled at him. "Go to hell, Hyuuga."

"With you here? Too late." He retorted.

Let me remind you that this is all an act. Inside their heads, Tenten and the Hyuuga are enjoying this.

_**Wow, I don't even think that Amy and Chicky are trying. **_

_That's because, they aren't Tenten. _

_**Thank you, Captain Obvious. **_

_You're welcome. _

_**So, how long do you think that we have to keep this up? Your fangirls are leaving you alone. **_

_Not until your fanboys start flirting with you, do I think it's safe. _

_**…Why would they start flirting with me? **_

_You haven't dealt with fanboys before, have you? Once they think I'm no longer a threat, they'll start flirting with you. _

_**If that is so, doesn't that mean that your fangirls are going to start flirting with you? **_

_When have they haven't? The only reason it subdued was because they were too busy with you. _

_**And this is where the bad part of the plan sinks in: you still have to deal with them. **_

_Nothing I can't handle. _

_**But it's unfair; with Amy and Chicky, the fanatics leave them alone completely. With us, they are still there; it's just that they no longer see the two of us as a threat. **_

_Am I sensing a conscience, Tenten? _

_**Yeah, Neji, Jiminy Cricket is chirping in my ear as we speak.

* * *

**_**I really like this chapter; it took me two days to type it up. This day is not over, I assure you. The fun will continue. **

**Read an REViEw!  
**


End file.
